Algo casi surreal
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Dos colegas de oficina tienen una cita en un restaurante y deberán decidir si esa salida es solamente algo pasajero o el catalista de algo mucho más duradero.
1. Chapter 1

_Este relato es parte de un evento que se llevó a cabo en el foro Yume Wo SSY y lo escribimos entre Lightless Cynth (Saga) y yo (Shaka). Tan sólo me he limitado a hacer algunas ligeras correcciones del relato original. Espero que os guste._

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Historia escrita sin fines lucrativos.

**Capítulo 1**

¡Maldición!- exclamé al ver el estado de mi apartamento.

¿Mi culpa? No, culpa de ese idiota hermano mío al que permití quedarse por unas semanas mientras encontraba una nueva vivienda lo suficientemente barata para su estilo de vida holgazán. Holgazán, porque mis padres no pudieron preocuparse en darle la educación necesaria, claro, que muertos cuando teníamos siete años no habrían podido hacer gran cosa por sus hijos.

Encima el ser gemelos idénticos hace que las diferencias sean más notorias: el maldito Kanon ya recogió sus cosas, sus pocas pertenencias y hoy se ha largado finalmente tras medio mes de espera , aunque sospecho que volverá pronto argumentando que el casero, sea cual sea, tiene mal genio... pero, ¿cómo podía irse sin dejarme un regalito?.

Este desorden en toda la casa me dice que no estuvo a solas y que tuvo una buena despedida a juzgar por la ropa interior de mujer que me acabo de encontrar debajo de mi sofá blanco, ya desgastado por los años que lleva conmigo y con una mancha de refresco de cola cortesía de mi querido hermanito Kanon.

¡Menudo bastardo!

La ropa sucia ya está en el cesto correspondiente, lo mismo que las bolsas y envases de comida y agua que mi hermano no se molestó en recoger.  
¡Hace calor aquí!, pero no me quitaré la camisa blanca porque el comentario que he escuchado hoy ha sido muy bueno: me dijo que lucía bien así, con la camisa bien blanca y los pantalones negros. Me dijo que le gustaba mi ropa porque yo me veía bien y además me sonrió, amablemente como siempre, deliciosamente.

Quizas mi problema sea que todos me crean un soltero empedernido sin ganas de ninguna relación y sin embargo, no es como si yo fuera frígido o algo por el estilo, simplemente tengo mis exigencias y no me atrae cualquiera.  
El es diferente porque me interesa; me interesa su charla, me interesa su gesto casi tan serio como el mío, me interesa que su mirada parezca perderse y que a pesar de ello entienda cualquier cosa que se le plantee. Es una estupidez negar que me atrae del mismo modo el color de sus pupilas, un azul de cielo despejado y la sensual curva de sus labios.

En definitiva, puedo decir que me gusta y que es en primer lugar un gran reto porque somos buenos colegas y nos llevamos bien, pero de ahí a que se meta en mi cama hay un largo trecho considerando además que hace más de medio año que no me acuesto con nadie. ¡Soy un hombre ocupado!

Veo el reloj, notando que van a dar las cinco y que él estará por llegar. El estira y afloja que hemos llevado los últimos meses me hace pensar que también siente interés y ¡es tan testarudo!. Por eso lo he invitado yo, le he sonreído con galantería enarcando mis cejas, le he preguntado si le interesaría tomarse una copa conmigo en mi casa o en el bar que hay cerca de la oficina.  
Él, admirablemente, me miró de arriba abajo, suspiró como si no tuviera alternativa y dijo que sí pero sólo porque hoy me veía bien con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro. La sonrisita, no sé si fue de burla o de aditivo al comentario.

Lamentablemente hoy he tenido que salir primero del trabajo porque mi hermano me llamó diciendo que era una emergencia y que me necesitaba enseguida y al final todo resultó en que sólo era para limpiar estas porquerías suyas.

Le dije a Shaka que me esperara en el bar aunque podría ser que no lo hiciera, que pensara que lo plantaré y que regrese a su casa. Por otro lado, tal vez venga a la mía pues le di mi dirección y mi número teléfonico.  
Claro que es más factible que mañana no me dirija la palabra por cualquier razón, después de todo... ¡sólo somos buenos colegas de trabajo!, ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Levántate a las siete, dúchate, vístete, desayuna, toma el autobús y vete para la oficina. Seguido de más rutina aún en aquel lugar en el que llevo trabajando durante tanto tiempo, prácticamente desde que dejé la escuela.  
A veces me da la impresión de que vivo atrapado en el mismo día puesto que uno se fusiona con el otro de tal manera que me parece vivir una escena casi surreal, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño del que no consigo despertar. Hoy no iba a ser diferente, al menos eso parecía en un principio, pero hoy EL me pidió que nos viéramos después del trabajo.

Nunca he sido un tipo ligón ni tampoco uno muy dado a los enamoramientos, quizás en ese sentido sea mas frío que un témpano o eso parezca a los demás. ¡Cuidado! eso no quiere decir que no me guste nadie, lo que pasa es que durante mucho tiempo he buscado sin éxito a alguien que creyera fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mí. En la oficina, que es donde prácticamente me paso la vida, la mayoría de quienes trabajan tienen ya pareja y aquellos que "están disponibles" caen en una de estas categorías:

-Depredadores que se acuestan con todo lo que se mueve (o que lo intentan) y a quienes sólo les interesan las aventurillas de una noche.  
-Pulpos, o sea, los y las que van metiendo mano en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad... pero que son del tipo "perro que ladra no muerde".  
-Embusteros que te dicen que no tienen a nadie pero que no es cierto, simplemente engañan a su pareja y sí mismos.  
-Ambiciosos, a quienes tan sólo les preocupa el alcanzar un mejor puesto y que en su mayoría no tienen escrupúlo alguno a la hora de librarse de cualquier posible competencia.  
-Misceláneos, quienquiera que no caiga en una o más de las categorías previas.

Sonrío mientras pienso en lo cínico que a veces puedo llegar a ser, ¡menos mal que hay una persona que parece ser la excepción!. Alguien que no me ha hecho ninguna proposición "deshonesta" y cuya conversación es mucho más profunda que el simple hablar del trabajo o de cualquier cotilleo que ronde por la oficina. Alguien que ha hecho que este iceberg se digne a fijarse en él, además de ser alguien de un gran atractivo físico.  
Claro que él debe tener pareja ya porque me parece imposible que un hombre así esté solo. creo que tal vez se trate de una simple cortesía o un poco de camaradería lo que le haya impulsado a invitarme. Por un momento pensé que quizás se tratara de una broma y estuve a punto de rechazarlo, pero sus ojos oscuros, decían algo diferente... la invitación parecía genuina y de todas formas, ¿cómo rechazarle?. Muy tonto sería si lo hiciera sin tener motivos definitivos que lo justificaran.

Lo miré de arriba a abajo pues me pareció sumamente atractivo, con esos largos y ondeantes cabellos azules enmarcando su rostro y su ropa, sobre la que le comenté que le sentaba de maravilla. Espero que no se ofendiera ni que le pareciera demasiado atrevido por mi parte...

Me citó en un bar que hay cerca del trabajo y con impaciencia he esperado durante todo el santo día a que llegara la hora de salir.  
Nunca un día se me había hecho tan largo y aquí estoy con un refresco en la mano mientras lo espero. No pudimos venir juntos puesto que por el motivo que fuera tuvo que marcharse antes del trabajo, aunque por momentos creo que me va a dar plantón porque el tiempo pasa y aún no llega. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?.

Si hay algo que detesto es la impuntualidad, sólo que esta vez en lugar de impacientarme como de costumbre, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda y pensé que quizás le habría pasado algo. De todas formas, tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos de la hora acordada y me consta también que a veces el tráfico es atroz.  
No obstante, me espero unos minutos más antes de tomar acción y empiezo a marcar un número en mi móvil. Me río pensando en que más que una pequeña reunión entre dos colegas de trabajo parezco sentirme más bien como una colegiala en su primera cita, aunque dudo mucho que Saga tenga tales pensamientos para con este bloque de hielo.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Listo! A medias, pero ya estoy listo.  
Acepto plenamente que soy excesivamente ordenado, tal como dicen mi hermano y el psicólogo de la escuela secundaria que nos hizo un examen a todos y en el que se comprobó, según él, que la pérdida de mis padres me había creado una especie de manía por la pulcritud. "Ese hombre es idiota" pensé y sigo haciéndolo porque recuerdo que el tipo tenía un saco a cuadros bastante feo como para atreverse a decir que la limpieza no es buena y por supuesto que me dio igual.

Dos años después, ya no tanto: diecisiete años de mi vida y hasta el día de mi cumpleaños no me había enfadado de tal forma porque Kanon no me compró ningún regalo, a pesar de haberle recordado que éramos gemelos, que yo le iba a obsequiar los primeros pagos de la motocicleta que tanto anhelaba y que me conformaba con que me hiciera una tarjeta o me comprara uno de esos pasteles de chocolate que tanto me gustan. El resultado de su olvido fue mi ira, una ira en la que todo se volvió rojo, obviamente incluyendo la sangre en la nariz y boca de mi hermano cuando fue imposible controlarme y me eché contra él como un gato a una paloma. El psicólogo entonces ya no me pareció tan imbécil como al principio.  
Pero eso es cosa del pasado, por lo menos es una tragedia que ya no es necesario recordar: tengo píldoras, tengo un buen médico, tengo un trabajo decente y una vida que, lo sé, empezará a gustarme un poco más en cuanto salga de esta pocilga.

Justo estoy con el saco en una mano cuando el sonido del teléfono hace que me gire y tenga que hacer lo posible por no ponerme a gritar maldiciones que me causen más problemas. Doy dos respiros, haciendo caso a los consejos del psiquiatra y voy tranquilamente hasta el aparato.  
_—_¿Diga? _—_pregunto con total naturalidad, naturalidad que se vuelve euforia y nervios al escuchar una voz por demás conocida al otro lado de la línea_—. _¡No, no! ¡Lo prometo!, estoy saliendo ya mismo, llego en media hora a lo sumo.

Media hora... siendo optimista, ¡no estoy tan lejos de la oficina! "Lo preocupante es el tráfico", pienso mientras cuelgo con una sonrisa forzada y luego echo a correr sin preocuparme por nada más que por abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo; mis piernas se mueven tan rápido como les es posible hasta mi automóvil y al encender el motor doy un vistazo a mi mirada y cabello por el espejo retrovisor.  
¿Verdad que luzco bien? bueno, en este preciso instante estoy pálido por la vergüenza (al contrario que a la mayoría, la sangre no se me sube a la cara sino que desciende hasta los pies), sin embargo, tengo el cabello donde debo y la camisa limpia y eso es lo que cuenta. De reojo contemplo uno de los volantes que recibo cuando estoy parado por alguna manifestación, arrugado y tirado en el suelo del coche. Creo que una prueba fehaciente de lo bien que estoy es que esa basura me preocupa mucho menos que el hecho de llegar tarde. Yo no suelo ser impuntual, y ahora quedaré mal con Shaka que no perdona una.

Acelero, aunque la vía rápida es una paradoja con todas sus letras: varios autos se aglutinan allí esperando que tras el trabajo puedan regresar a casa. Me llevo una mano a la frente, masajeando mis sienes. Media hora, ¡más me vale!.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo importante ha debido ocurrirle para que vaya tan retrasado pero por suerte logré hablar con él antes de que saliera de su casa o al menos, a juzgar por su voz apresurada al hablar, eso me pareció. Aquello despertó mi curiosidad en cuanto al motivo que había causado su partida de la oficina pero supuse que ya me diría algo cuando llegara.  
Como me dijo que tardaría un poco, tomo uno de los periódicos que hay en un pequeño estante a disposición de los clientes y comienzo a leerlo sin mucho interés, como mínimo me da algo por hacer mientras espero a que Saga venga. Pido otro refresco y me armo de paciencia.

Los minutos pasan lentamente, nunca antes se me habían antojado que fueran a este horrible paso de tortuga y aún no hay señales de Saga. Miro el reloj que cuelga de una de las paredes y me digo que debo ser más tonto que hecho por encargo, que tan sólo se han pasado diez minutos desde que Saga me respondió la llamada.

Como el periódico me está ya aburriendo a muerte saco mi cuadernito de crucigramas y me dedico a rellenarlo. Al menos eso matará un poco de tiempo y me dará otra cosa en que pensar.  
Horizontal 12... Hombre noble de la era medieval. (9 letras) CABALLERO; Vertical 16... Fuera de estación, fem. (6 letras) TARDIA.

Hacer crucigramas me resulta entretenido porque es un buen ejercicio mental (al igual que los problemitas del Sudoku y otros pasatiempos) aunque la verdad es que resulta un poco patético el pensar que estos libritos son todo lo que tengo por compañía al terminar la jornada laboral. Nadie nunca me espera en casa, ni tan siquiera mis familiares, pues ya no me queda ninguno. Soy hijo único y mis padres murieron hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sigo esperando y de tanto en tanto me vuelvo a mirar el reloj impacientemente; los minutos pasan, aunque inexorablemente lentos y ya se ha pasado la media hora que Saga dijo necesitar. Mi primera reacción normalmente hubiera sido la de ponerme hecho una auténtica fiera. No se trata necesariamente del tipo de furia de quien se lía a destrozar todo lo que tiene a la vista, sino de no atender a razones y no bajarme del burro sin importar las consecuencias; pero, ¿de qué me serviría el enfadarme?, por lo tanto, debo tratar de permanecer lo más calmado posible y de todas maneras, estoy demasiado nervioso como para estar enfadado.

Aunque, bien pensado, tampoco vale la pena que cunda el pánico porque de todas formas, no sé exactamente dónde está la casa de Saga, pero muy cerca no es y quizás lo haya detenido el tráfico, así que esperaré un ratito más.  
No conduzco y si Saga no viene por el motivo que sea, no me quedará otro remedio que usar el transporte público pero el siguiente autobús hacia mi barrio todavía tardará otros tres cuartos de hora en llegar y eso suponiendo que llegue a su hora. Perdí uno hace diez minutos así que tanto da el que me quede aquí como fuera.

Tan sólo espero que Saga no tarde mucho y que no le haya ocurrido percance alguno.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Qué chocante es esta ciudad!, ¡la detesto!. Cincuenta minutos tardé en llegar a la puerta del bar, veinte más de los que pedí a Shaka para esperar y ahora sólo intento buscar una buena razón y una buena cara para mostrarle: debe estar furioso, si es que todavía está; la verdad es que considero más probable que se haya marchado, cansado de permanecer sentado en el bar entre tanta gente que bebe y fuma como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El bar nunca me pareció un buen lugar para invitar a nadie pero es mejor que no invitar: ¿a qué otro lugar podría llevarlo o pedirle salir sin sonar sospechoso o, como diría mi hermano, necesitado? Hace tanto que no salgo con nadie que ya me olvidé de cómo pedir una cita, de cómo comportarme, de qué charlar para que las cosas sean interesantes y vayan bien.

Tan seguro que parezco de mí mismo, tan seguro que yo mismo me creo, que resulta irrisorio que me sienta aterrado por imaginarnos en un silencio bochornoso pues ya ninguno tiene nada qué decir.

Puede ser que el que escuche a menudo que somos un par de aburridos ya me haya hecho mella, pero es extraño que nos llamen aburridos o esa clase de cosas y que Shaka me parezca todo lo contrario. Él es agradable, adorablemente soberbio cuando mira a los demás como simples mediocres porque tiene esa clase de aire de superioridad. Sin embargo, cada vez que me acerco a él cuando le ayudo con alguna cosa en el ordenador, su mirada reflejada es la más pura inocencia. Eso me hace parecer un pervertido, ¿verdad? Simplemente por fijarme en la mueca de sus labios pequeños, en sus mejillas infladas cuando se molesta, casi como si fuera un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un hombre.

_—_¡Por fin! _—_doy un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa aliviada porque al fin he llegado y el automóvil rojo ya está dentro del estacionamiento.

Me abstengo de correr para no llegar jadeando. El saco liso, el cabello peinado, la camisa fajada, la sonrisa blanca de la que mi hermano se burla al ponerme un apodo que no es más que la marca de una pasta dentrífica de la que no quiero saber ahora. Subo un piso con tranquilidad fingiendo que tengo las cosas controladas a pesar de estar ideando mucho más.

El cabello rubio me da la bienvenida, sus hombros pequeños sobre esa espalda delgada y los brazos casi frágiles. ¿Es así de delicado o lo he idealizado? No es mucho más bajo que yo, pero hay que decirlo, no hay mucha comparación en la suavidad de sus rasgos y en mi mandíbula fuerte, en la paciencia de sus movimientos y la fuerza con que yo hago mis acciones; mi piel blanca, pero la suya... parece de porcelana. Coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros y luego me posiciono frente a él con un gesto avergonzado.  
Estaba escribiendo algo en su cuadernillo de juegos, así que en cuanto lo interrumpo me apresuro:

_—_¡Disculpa! Han sido dos horas terribles, no sé cómo puedo recompensarte por esperar _—_tomo asiento, tosiendo por el humo de cigarrillo y mirando despectivamente al tipo que fuma cerca de nosotros_—_. ¿No tienes hambre?, podríamos cambiar de lugar...  
Sonrío amablemente haciendo un gesto al mesero para que siga esperando.


	6. Chapter 6

Saga por fin llega cuando ya creía que no lo haría. Sus fuertes manos se posan sobre mis hombros mientras que yo ando distraído con mis jueguecitos de papel y el sentirlas hizo que me diera un apenas perceptible temblor. Antes de que pueda girarme se pone frente a mí y me ofrece unas palabras de disculpa.

No voy a negar que no estuviera algo molesto pues de nunca me ha gustado que me hagan esperar durante largo rato, pero algo me dice que no puedo dudar de la sinceridad de sus palabras, después de todo, su súbita marcha de la oficina es algo que en él está totalmente fuera de carácter y ya supuse que sus motivos habría tenido.

Aun así, debo reconocer que a veces tengo un sentido del humor un poco cruel y como buen nativo de mi signo, soy algo vengativo. El ver como se movían esos carnosos labios más que el oír sus palabras me hace poner una expresión de lo más seria y mirarlo fijamente.  
_—_¿Qué horas son éstas de venir? _—_le pregunto algo severamente arqueando una ceja y señalando el reloj.  
Noto como él mira con desprecio a alguien que fuma cerca de donde estamos y no lo culpo, a mí también me gustaría decirle un par de cositas o dos a aquel tipo, que apenas acaba de meterse en el bar, pero no quiero organizar una escena al saber que no iba a estarme mucho tiempo por aquí.

¡Cómo me gustaría que prohibieran tal hábito!, en verdad que es una asquerosa costumbre y para mí no hay nada peor que salir a algún sitio, ya sea para disfrutar de una comida o de la compañía de alguien y que haya gente con los dichosos pitillos en las manos exhalando ese horrible y maloliente humo. Si no fuera porque está permitido fumar dentro de este establecimiento ya la habría arrancado el suyo de la boca a ese tipo y se lo habría apagado en su bebida, y eso pillándome de buenas.  
En fin, no vale la pena amargarse por algo así, aunque debo apestar a cenicero.

_—_Está bien, Saga, será mejor que salgamos de este sitio... _—_le digo riendo, pues no pude mantener mi expresion seria por mucho más tiempo y la situación tiene su lado cómico_—_ si quieres podemos ir a un café que hay cerca de aquí donde sirven buena comida y donde ¡no nos asfixiaremos!.

Las dos últimas palabras las dije bien en alto para que aquel tipo nos oyera y lo hago mirándolo de mala leche, cosa que surte un perfecto efecto ya que el tío me lanza una mirada asesina a la que no hago el menor caso y me voy a la barra pagar lo que había estado tomando.  
Mi atención de todas formas está ahora centrada en el hombre de largos cabellos azules que siempre parece tan seguro de sí mismo, ¡no como yo!, que a pesar de mis miradas desdeñosas y arrogantes, no me atrevo a tomar la iniciativa en mucho aunque lo esconda muy bien. La oficina es como una jungla y si no te andas con ojo, te comen vivo.

Me alegra mucho el verlo aquí puesto que si hubiera tardado mucho más ya me habría ido.  
_—_¿Nos vamos? _—_le digo sonriendo pícaramente tras pagar mi cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Cuánto me alegra que no siga serio!, o moriría de la vergüenza, bien puedo asegurarlo. En cambio, luego del merecido reproche, me sonríe y asiente a mi propuesta de salir de aquí, no sin antes lanzar una indirecta bastante directa al hombre al que momentos antes yo vi con mala cara y que nos devuelve el gesto. Enarco levemente las cejas con una sonrisa formándose en mis labios y mis ojos paseándose sobre los suyos y por esa mirada clara que parece ver cielo y tierra a la vez.

¿Este hombre es menor que yo? Mis treinta y dos años no son mucho en todo caso pero lo suficiente como para darme pie en las noches a cuestionarme sobre mi vida, sobre lo que tengo, lo que deseo y sobre lo que nunca tendré. Él, mientras tanto, luce como alguien recién salido de la adolescencia excepto por el matiz de sus gestos que son madurez hecha persona.  
No daré muchas vueltas a ese tema, porque bien sé que explicar a alguien como Shaka es imposible; aún la descripción física no bastaría porque es tan absolutamente encantador que cualquier calificativo se quedaría en nada y es tan cambiante en lo que hace que en cada ángulo se muestra como un hombre distinto. Es una caja de sorpresas.

_—_Muy bien _—_me pongo en pie_—_, propongo entonces algo más concordante con el viernes de pago que es hoy y que, por tanto, me hace millonario. ¿Qué tal un restaurante tipo bistro? Podré presumir que aceptaste salir conmigo.

Un guiño y ya me imagino cómo luzco con el coqueteo. Honestamente, siento que me hacen falta algunos ajustes a los viejos métodos de conquista, pero primero me diré que esto no es precisamente una conquista, ¿o lo es? ¡Sí, lo es!  
¡No! El lado amable que reside en mí me dicta que debo hacer de esta noche un buen encuentro entre colegas, forjar una amistad, darle a entender que soy confiable y que cuenta conmigo. El lado... ¿cómo llamarlo?... carnal que rige la otra mitad me susurra en cambio que debo aprovechar la situación, buscar sus labios en la oportunidad perfecta y después su abrazo para disfrutar de su candor casi virginal. Imposible negar que no tengo duda alguna de mi deseo por probarlos pero del deseo a la acción y, más aún, a la decisión correcta, hay mucho trecho. Así que me limitaré a ser como todo el tiempo, o quizás no, eso tampoco va bien. ¡Si no arriesgas no ganas!, ¿verdad?.

La esperanza de su boca se me puede ir mientras barajo las cartas, así que pensarlo demasiado tampoco es una buena alternativa.

_—_En el "Feuillage" sirven un vinto tinto exquisito _—_rodeo la mesa hasta llegar adonde Shaka haciendo una mueca con la boca para resaltar la última palabra_—_, dicen que es único del restaurante; aunque si prefieres algo más relajado, podemos ir al "Écharde" a tomar café y croissants.

No quiero parpadear, ni una sola fracción de segundo perderme esta imagen que tanto me agrada. Le ofrezco mi brazo como todo un caballero, agradeciendo traer puesto el saco para que no luzca como demente haciéndose pasar por quién sabe qué cosa. No, ahora no, mi saco negro está muy bien y así también está mi brazo esperando por el suyo y por su respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando me ofrece su brazo para salir de aquel lugar lo entrelazo con el mío. Nunca antes había tenido un roce tan directo con él ni con nadie más de la oficina y debo decir que me agrada enormemente.

Normalmente rehuyo cualquier contacto físico pues la mayoría de gente parece malinterpretar este tipo de gestos y se creen que pueden propasarse conmigo sin más ni más o me ven como una damiselita en apuros, aunque quizás eso se deba a mi aspecto algo andrógino. Saga, en cambio, se está comportando como un caballero.

El que tenga o no tenga otras intenciones ya es otra historia. No es que me molestara que así fuera, siempre y cuando no intente tratarme tal como lo intentaron hacer un par de jefecillos en la última fiesta de la empresa. Los dos tipos (por separado) se pusieron en plan donjuanesco tratando de encontrar una conquista fácil a pesar de que ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta y ya durante la jornada de trabajo les había dado calabazas. Por suerte, me las arreglé para organizarles una pequeña cita a ciegas en el cuarto donde las señoras de la limpieza guardan sus cacharros.  
¡Qué sorpresa se llevarían cuando en vez de encontrarse conmigo allí se encontraron el uno al otro!

_—_Cualquiera de las dos sugerencias me parece buena, aunque mucho me temo que el alcohol es una pérdida de tiempo conmigo pues yo no lo pruebo. No obstante, una cena es una excelente idea. Dejo a tu elección el local porque yo salgo muy poco y la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de cómo son los restaurantes por aquí. Únicamente conozco la reputación de algunos y eso no es siempre algo de lo que puedas fiarte.

Ya veremos lo que ocurre con Saga. las palabras se me quedan cortas al describirlo pues es un tío de lo más imponente. Tiene un aspecto mucho más varonil que yo. Suspiro al pensar que él no corre el riesgo de que lo confundan con una chica y menos aún de la forma en la que se le ve, o quizás simplemente se trate de como yo lo veo esta noche.

Al salir a la calle, noté que ya ha empezado a refrescar y a pesar de que llevo mi abrigo puesto, un pequeño temblor me recorre el cuerpo, aunque no creo que se deba solamente de la brisa algo fría que corre por aquí. Sea cual fuere el motivo, me pego un poquito más a él mientras caminamos hacia el restaurante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Es como volver ser el mismo de siempre aunque eso para mí no tenga un significado concreto. ¿Pero qué tiene un significado concreto al cien por cien? Me da igual, me siento contento con la compañía y contento también con las luces de la ciudad que nos sonríen como si nos hubieran estado esperando desde que fueron encendidas. Esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, su brazo entrelazado al mío y su deliciosa voz, melódica y suave diciéndome que yo decida el sitio en que habremos de cenar. Es tarde pero sé que tenemos tiempo para disfrutarlo.

_—_Mi opinión es meramente personal _—_cabeceo tranquilamente_—_ la última vez que comí a solas en el Feuillage fue por puro gusto de gastar y porque mi hermano se quedó en mi casa y tuvo la buena idea de organizar una fiesta sin pedir permiso _—_encojo los hombros y le sonrío. Con lo que me cobraron por el vino tardé tanto en acabar una copa que la fiesta ya había terminado.

Un guiño mientras bajo con él hacia el estacionamiento donde aparqué mi automóvil. Si tuviera un último modelo sería un poco más impresionante pero, además de que fingir no se me da del todo bien, él sabe que mi puesto no es el mejor de todos y que todavía hacen falta algunos años antes que el sueldo alcance para un Mercedez Benz. Embebido estoy en mis pensamientos cuando siento un temblor en mi brazo. Cuando ladeo la cabeza compruebo que Shaka se había acercado un poco más a mí: tiene frío, eso debe ser.

_—_El auto está cerca _—_comento pero me aparto para tener la libertad de despojarme de mi saco. Lo acomodo sobre los hombros de Shaka y me tomo la libertad de dejar allí también mi brazo antes de llegar al coche.

Es complicado pero es a la vez más relajante; la actitud que tengo no es común con cualquiera, sin embargo, para con Shaka es la única que puedo adoptar: proteger su espalda, ser el más caballeroso y el más amable. En general soy más adusto, más serio, poco amigable, ¿pero no sería un acto terrible ser así cuando es un ángel quien va a ser mi compañero de comida? Es extraño, la seducción hace cambiar a la gente y es ahora que entiendo que no es hipocresía, que los adolescentes no desean comportarse como idiotas sino que quieren verse de la mejor forma posible y eso hace temblar la visión que tienen de sí mismos. Ser atraído es una maravillosa arma de doble filo, aunque es precipitado empezar a pensar de este modo cuando sigo tambaleándome entre opciones.

Llegamos al auto y le abro la portezuela, dirigiéndome entonces al lugar del piloto y apurándome a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Acomodo el espejo retrovisor como una de mis costumbes más arraigadas y finalmente enciendo el motor. La dirección a tomar ya la sé: la concurrida avenida principal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Dejo que sea él quien elija el restaurante pues para estas cosas yo no soy muy bueno y mi experiencia en cuanto a salir con otra persona no es mucha que digamos pero ese es un detalle que no pienso comentar a mi acompañante, a menos que el tema salga a relucir y tampoco creo que sea necesario darle más importancia de la que tiene. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que soy increíblemente exigente y no me conformo con cualquiera.  
Un ligero temblor recorre mi cuerpo y Saga, muy caballerosamente, me sorprende al quitarse su abrigo y ponérmelo por encima de los hombros al notarme aún más arrepegado a su cuerpo. Me sonrojo un poco al pensar que este gesto no es absolutamente necesario pues mi temblor se debe más bien al estar a su lado sintiendo su calor. Saga no se limitó a ponerme aquella prenda sino que también pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.  
_—_Gracias, Saga _—_es lo único que atino a decirle mientras que nos dirigimos a su coche. Ruego fervientemente que no piense que soy una muñequita delicada o que estoy jugando con él, pues no es así.

Por fin llegamos y nos instalamos en su coche. Quizás él no lo sepa pero esto para mí es todo un lujo puesto que yo no conduzco y tengo que ir andando, en autobús o a veces, en taxi a todas partes. Durante un tiempo tuve un ciclomotor pero tuve que deshacerme de él pues el pobre estaba hechito polvo de tanto usarlo pero como tampoco tenía (ni tengo) dinero suficiente para sacarme el carnet de conducir gracias a los cursos universitarios y a los gastos de mi piso, me tendré que esperar un poco. Ya lo intenté en una ocasión pero el profesor de la autoescuela se debió creer que era una mina de oro y tras veinte lecciones me dijo que aún no estaba listo, naturalmente aquello me olió a chamusquina y preferí dejarlo, pues las lecciones eran y siguen siendo carísimas.  
Mientras que Saga le da a la llave de contacto y nos ponemos en camino hacia el local, seguimos hablando.  
_—_¿Dices que tienes un hermano?_— _le pregunto muerto de curiosidad acerca de un comentario que hizo antes_—._ Debe ser estupendo tener a alguien más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ambas manos en el volante, tal como me enseñó la vecina que se hizo cargo de mi hermano y de mí durante un tiempo; la mirada al frente y de preferencia sin distracciones como la radio o el móvil. Claro que alguna vez he desatendido estas indicaciones pero generalmente cuando conduzco con alguien más dentro del automóvil procuro seguirlas al pie de la letra; de algún modo creo poder cuidarme solo. Sin embargo, tratándose de otro prefiero tomar todas las precauciones para no correr ninguna clase de riesgo.

Mi hermano dice que eso es lo único que me hace ver como el mayor. Sospecho que también tiene que ver el hecho de que soy más responsable, más serio, más fuerte y... bueno, un poquitín más pensante; ¿o será que también de él me preocupo demasiado desde siempre?, desde que le preparaba el desayuno, le ayudaba con la tarea que ocasionalmente hacía y ejercía como su niñera y de sus amigos, cuidando que no se metieran en líos. El mayor, por supuesto, haciéndose cargo de todo.  
Kanon era y es una pesadilla, se lo hago notar a Shaka cuando levanto las cejas con cierta incredulidad por lo que comenta.

Damos una vuelta y reconozco la avenida donde debe encontrarse el restaurante porque una de las razones por las que lo elegí es debido a su cercanía. La oficina después de todo no está ubicada en un mal lugar, de hecho, pienso que tengo suerte en trabajar allí, aún cuando mi casa no esté a dos pasos.  
_—_Es estupendo si lo tienes lejos _—_suspiro mientras muevo una mano con un ademán característico que no la separa mucho del volante_—._ Verás, puedo decirte con honestidad que fue el único apoyo que tuve cuando mis padres murieron pero sería una mentira afirmar que nuestra relación es excelente. Somos gemelos, ¿sabes?, creo que por eso tendemos a hacer cosas distintas, para no ser iguales.

Damos otra vuelta, ¿me equivoqué de camino?. No lo creo, porque recuerdo perfectamente este bazar y la joyería que acabamos de dejar atrás.

Por lo que ha dicho, él no tiene hermanos... otra de mis deducciones. Aunque el trabajo es un lugar excelente para enterarse de los secretitos de los demás y poder cotillear a gusto, pocas veces (o mejor dicho, ninguna) me interesa saber sobre la vida de otras personas. La gente apenas puede con la suya propia, así que ¿para qué inmiscuirse en las ajenas? Los problemas personales siempre son más que suficientes, no veo caso en preocuparse por los que los demás se puedan plantear, sobretodo si no se ha sido invitado.  
_—_Tú debes ser hijo único _—_continuo encogiendo los hombros_—_ o tus padres y hermanos viven lejos y por eso hablas de ese modo. A mí me gusta mi soledad, aunque en ciertos momentos, como ahora, agradezco infinitamente la buena compañía.

Otra regla rota. Ladeo la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los míos y sonreírle suavemente admirando el paisaje de su faz. Cuando finalmente regreso mi atención a la avenida doy con el bendito resturante bistro que estaba buscando. Aquí hay valet parking, así que me acomodo la camisa (acabo de recordar que mi saco se halla en un mejor lugar) antes de aparcar en la entrada del lugar.  
_—_Aquí es _—_extiendo el brazo, abro la portezuela yo mismo para que sea a Shaka a quien los jovencitos del valet atiendan_—_. ¿Te gusta, Shaka?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Según lo que me dice, lo de tener un hermano no es necesariamente algo fácil ni tan maravilloso como me lo habían pintado, al menos desde su punto de vista. Su intuición acerca de mi familia es cierta puesto que no tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas, de hecho, los pocos familiares que tengo son familia lejana que en su mayoría viven lejísimos de aquí, en la India concretamente.  
_—_Acertaste al decir que soy hijo único. Mis padres murieron siendo yo muy niño y me criaron mis abuelos. Ellos también murieron apenas cumplí mi mayoría de edad, así que estoy solo.

Observo lo cuidadosa y meticulosamente que conduce siguiendo, o al menos eso parece, al pie de la letra una serie de instrucciones que debió aprender de su maestro o maestra. No sé si es sólo por mi beneficio o siempre lo hace así, pero me alegra ver que no es una de estas personas locas del volante a las que les importa un rábano el poner en peligro no sólo su propia vida, sino también las de los otros ocupantes del vehículo y los peatones u otros conductores que se crucen por su camino.

Después de dar unas vueltas llegamos al restaurante del que me había hablado anteriormente, un lugar que me parece bastante lujoso ya que yo estoy acostumbrado a sitios mucho más sencillos. Tal vez si hubiera estado solo no habría tenido el valor ni las ganas de venirme por aquí, pero en compañía es algo diferente y la de Saga me resulta muy agradable y amena. Especialmente me encanta la forma en la que me mira mientras estamos en el coche y su sonrisa tan tierna.  
Una expresión que tan sólo dura unos cortos instantes pero que nunca antes había visto pues en el trabajo siempre está muy serio y parece muy seguro de sí mismo aunque conmigo se comporta siempre muy amablemente.

Aún llevo puesto su abrigo que me echó antes por los hombros y en él noto un ligero aroma a aftershave, que huele a sándalo predominantemente. Veo como se ajusta su camisa y sale del coche antes de que pueda devolverle su prenda porque uno de los mozos que trabajan allí abre mi puerta. Doy las gracias al muchacho y tomo la mano que Saga me tiende.  
_—_Es un lugar precioso, nunca había entrado aquí antes _—_le sonrío y le devuelvo su abrigo_—._ Toma, no quisiera que pescaras un resfriado por culpa mía.

Le miro fijamente durante unos momentos mientras sujeto su abrigo para que pueda volver a ponérselo. Una vez puesto vuelvo a tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.  
_—S_iento curiosidad por ver si este local cumple con la reputación que tiene _—_comento al ver la lujosísima puerta de entrada.

Francamente debo decir que esta noche está resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y no por el hecho de estar en un lugar de lujo (no soy tan mercenario como para pensar en eso solamente) sino también porque su compañía fuera del ámbito laboral es una novedad que deseo explorar y en especial, me encantan sus pequeñas atenciones. ¿Qué más puedo pedir de una cita?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

¿Debo darle el pésame por lo de sus padres o luego de unos años ya es muy tarde?  
Pienso en este momento que tenemos más cosas en común de las que imaginaba pues la primera impresión, aquella que tuve cuando él llegó a la empresa como transferido de otra ciudad, fue la de un chico encantador que no duraría una semana en un trabajo tan duro. Me sorprendió con su corta presentación frente a sus nuevos compañeros en la que nos dio algunos detalles personales como su edad y sobre el ser budista pero aunque nunca tuve claras referencias sobre ello, sabía lo básico: no dañar, no sufrir.  
¿Cómo no dañar en una empresa de publicidad?, me pregunto. Aquí, hay que destrozar a cualquiera que sea competencia, desgarrar cualquier obstáculo para sobresalir. Así que desde mi juicioso punto de vista, el muchacho se quedaría un par de meses hasta que no soportara más la presión del nido de víboras que somos en esa oficina.

Tomo el saco que me devuelve sonriendo internamente por la equivocación que tuve ya hace dos años. Fue todo lo contrario, cabe mencionar: lo de budista venía a medias, pues un carácter dócil nunca le he conocido. En cambio es entretenido conversar con él durante las comidas, sólo para variar los chismes típicos que intercambiamos los del grupito con el que yo salía; en realidad decimos más banalidades que otra cosa, pero me agrada hablar sobre el horrible tráfico de la mañana, sobre lo que tenía pensado preparar para cenar cuando llegara a su casa...

Es fácil tomarle confianza, sin embargo, nunca me he creído ser su mejor amigo para agobiarlo con problemas; en lugar de ello, le hablaba sobre la última película que había visto y de los nuevos muebles de la sala. No gran cosa, pero era importante para mí. Muy importante.  
_—_Soy muy resistente, no suelo enfermarme _—_comento con una sonrisa ya con el saco puesto_—_. No te preocupes, adentro debe hacer mucho calor.

Creo que iba a suspirar, pero el aliento se me va, cualquier rastro de oxígeno desparece de mis pulmones por un instante, El instante que él se ha tomado para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y luego pedirme con completa naturalidad que entremos. ¿Lo hace a propósito?, ¿estoy paranoico?. ¡Hoy más que nunca!.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, aprieto su mano y esbozo la sonrisa más auténtica que me es posible.  
_—_¡Vale!, sé que te gustará.

¡No, ya no sé nada! Me temo que incluso se me ha subido la sangre a las mejillas, quizás a toda la cara, por lo tanto agacho un poco la cabeza, aprovechándome del cabello largo para disimular un poco. No tengo intenciones que en cuanto me vea empiece a pensar que soy fácilmente excitable (otra de las palabras donadas por Kanon). Caminamos juntos y lo que me convence sobre lo maravilloso de esta situación es el montón de ojos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. ¿Es por las manos unidas?

Me inclino a pensar que mi popularidad aumenta debido a Shaka, a su expresión entre soñadora y ausente.

El maître que nos invita a seguirlo nos sonríe a un lado de una mesa dispuesta ya junto a una ventana. Tuve que darle un par de billetes para que no nos recordara que el restaurante es caro y que hay muchas personas que quisieran un buen lugar.  
¡No me importa! Yo quería esto, justamente esto: el tipo aquel acomodando el asiento a Shaka, las cartas para ordenar sobre la mesa, mi mejor sonrisa. No sé si debe su reputación a esto, sin embargo, puedo asegurar que este restaurante es de mi agrado porque a pesar de los candiles enormes, de los cubiertos de plata reluciente y del alfombrado rojo, es lo bastante relajado para que cualquiera pueda entrar y sentirse cómodo. Los meseros sonríen, nos preguntan cómo estamos, la gente a nuestro alrededor no viene de smoking, el área de fumadores está al otro lado... Un buen lugar, definitivamente.

_—_El pato se ve delicioso _—_frunzo el ceño_—_, aunque no podría despreciar el rostizado de ternera que se ve como hecho por Dios.

"¡Ah, vaya metedura de pata!, seguro que él no cree en Dios"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La verdad es que incluso las últimas palabras que le dije me tomaron por sorpresa puesto que normalmente no soy un tipo muy lanzado y menos aún en este tipo de situaciones. El parece haberse sorprendido también y quizás sean cosas mías pero me pareció que trataba de ocultar su cara.  
En lo que no estoy equivocado, ni alucinando, ni viendo visiones, ni nada por el estilo, es en ver esa maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me da a entender que está disfrutando de mi compañía. Muy diferente a las sonrisas y gestos más falsos que un duro de cuatro pesetas como los que estoy acostumbrado a ver en muchos de nuestros clientes, compañeros y compañeras de trabajo, de los cuales a muchos parece resultarles gracioso el que yo sea budista.  
El que no me interesen en demasía la cultura materialística y de carrera de ratas que parece vivirse en ese lugar no significa que vaya a dejar que me pisoteen, como más de uno y de una ya averiguaron.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra mesa, situada en una parte muy tranquila del restaurante y en muy buena posición y ¡mejor aún!, nadie está fumando alrededor nuestro. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?  
Hablando de pedir, nada más sentarnos nos encienden una vela situada en el centro de la mesa y a cada uno nos hacen entrega de un menú. El camarero se marcha durante unos minutos para que podamos decidir con tranquilidad. Saga lo lee y comenta varias cosas sobre platos diferentes.

_—_Saga, no sé si estará hecho por Dios o por el diablo pero los olores que vienen de la cocina son verdaderamente deliciosos _—_digo mientras observo a los otros comensales.

Vuelvo a mirar el menú, concentrándome principalmente en la sección de pescados y mariscos de los que hay una deliciosa selección. ¿Cómo es posible elegir sólo uno de ellos?, a menudo el que haya muchas opciones hace las cosas verdaderamente difíciles, más de lo que deberían ser.  
Todos estos platos se hallan descritos de forma muy tentadora, al igual que los de las otras partes del menú. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta que en el mío ninguno de los platos tiene el precio puesto. Esto sí que es raro y me da la impresión de que los camareros me han confundido con una chica pues sé que en muchos restaurantes es costumbre mostrar este tipo de cartas a las señoras.  
Suspiro con una divertida expresión en mi rostro pensando en que quizás debería ponerme en pelota picada para reiterar el hecho de que soy un hombre.

No vale la pena preocuparse por ello ahora y por fin, después de una "larga" deliberación ya sé qué voy a pedirme. No creo que sea buena idea empezar con un plato entrante porque no suelo comer mucho por la noche y si siento hambre después del plato principal prefiero dejar un poquito de sitio para el postre. Dejo la carta en la mesa y veo que hay otra parte más: la carta de vinos, la cual ignoro puesto que yo no voy a tomar alcohol. No me gusta el sabor y una pequeña cantidad basta para ponerme malito.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Estoy inflamado, más que feliz por lo que sucede y por lo que podría suceder. Es extraño, ¿verdad?, especialmente tratándose de mí, que soy usualmente pesimista (realista en el mejor de los casos); de mí, que digo que el futuro me tiene sin cuidado porque de un momento a otro se vuelve presente y ¡bang!, todas las esperanzas y planes se van por donde vinieron. No me estoy imaginando el resto de mi vida, que más vale que sea larga, pero procuro borrar de mi cabeza esas escenas en las que aparezco con Shaka en otro lugar, no este restaurante y tampoco la oficina, porque si no se hacen realidad tengo la opción de no sentirme decepcionado.

¡Ah!, ¡qué bueno que no arruiné el momento con mi comentario sobre Dios!. Yo creo en Dios, por supuesto, pero no soy precisamente un buen católico porque no cumplo con los mandamientos, ni voy a misa excepto en Navidad, es decir, cuando supuestamente nació Jesús, ni soy tan caritativo como debería. Como compensación, me aseguro de no pedirle nada a Dios a menos que me encuentre en una situación muy seria y de darle gracias algunas noches por la buena vida que llevo.

¿No está bien de esa forma? Yo no pido, Dios no da y ambos estamos contentos. Me pregunto cómo hace Shaka con Buda. Del programa sobre religiones que vi en televisión lo poco que pude concluir del budismo fue que Buda no era una divinidad y que el karma nos patea el trasero incluso en la siguiente reencarnación. Otra razón para preguntarme por qué diablos estamos vivos, pisando esta Tierra en decadencia.

—¿Nos saltamos la sopa, Shaka? —sugiero, todavía buscando entre los platillos del menú y levantando sólo la mirada para contemplar la mueca de alegría en sus labios cuando me hace la última pregunta—. Me gusta cómo sonríes.  
Le sonrío ahora yo y arrugo suavemente la nariz con cierta picardía, uno de los pocos rasgos que comparto con ese hermano mío que es a la vez un dolor de cabeza. Levanto un brazo para llamar al mesero, suponiendo que mi rubio compañero ya ha decidido qué va a comer esta noche. Cuando el joven se queda de pie con la intención de tomar la orden, yo empiezo:

—Rostizado de ternera a la semilla de mostaza y salsa de hongos silvestres y... —regreso por un momento a la carta— lo acompañamos con un Château de Haux. Shaka, hoy celebramos, así que debes dejar que pida una botella para los dos.

Rozo el dorso de su mano con mis dedos, sólo para sentirme bien con el contacto y esperando poder convencerlo. Sé que no bebe ni una gota de licor, lo he comprobado en las fiestas y reuniones de la oficina en las que todos terminan medio borrachos como mínimo y él se va a su casa de lo más campante pero, lo que dije es cierto, esta noche es para celebrar y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.  
—¿Tan terrible es una copita una vez al año?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Saga también esta ya listo para pedir y sugiriere que nos saltáramos el primer plato, lo cual para mí es excelente, pues no soy de mucho comer por la noche y las pocas veces que visito un restaurante normalmente me voy directo al segundo plato porque si luego me queda sitio prefiero tomarme un postre. Claro que si las porciones son muy generosas, ni eso puedo hacer.  
Pronto llega el camarero para anotar nuestra comanda, Saga es el primero y elige un plato de carne y un vino francés.  
—Yo cenaré pez espada al ajillo con guarnición de patatitas hervidas y verduras del tiempo. ¿Podría traer también una ensalada mixta? —le pregunto al camarero que nos atiende

Estuve a punto de intentar disuadirle pues él sabe que no bebo alcohol pero algo me detuvo. La expresión en su rostro y su tono de voz me hicieron ver que le hacía ilusión pedir aquel brebaje y que lo compartiera con él. "Hoy celebramos" le oí decir.  
No sé exactamente a qué se refería pero me siento feliz de estar con él y eso es algo raro en mí porque normalmente rehuyo la compañía de los demás. Quizás eso se deba a que soy hijo único, quedarme huérfano a una edad temprana y básicamente tener que apañármelas solito en numerosas ocasiones pues mis abuelos ya eran muy mayores.

Sea como fuere, el Saga que tengo delante mío también parece muy diferente al Saga que normalmente veo en el trabajo. Sigue siendo la misma persona pero esta noche su ademán es diferente, más relajado, más alegre incluso, así que tan sólo el verlo así es causa de celebración.

Ya de vuelta a la realidad pido también al camarero que traiga una jarra de agua con mucho hielo y después me dirijo devolviendo su sonrisa al chico de la melena azul, quien acaricia el dorso de mi mano en apenas un sutil roce.  
—Está bien, Saga, que traigan el vino, pero si acabo por debajo de la mesa completamente borracho lo tendrás en tu conciencia mientras vivas... —y aprieto suavemente su mano.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Bueno, no es que quiera provecharme de esto, pero Shaka me lo está poniendo muy difícil y... ¡está apretando mi mano! Acto que no hace sino acuciarme a lanzarme sobre él como un animal salvaje sobre su presa, a pedirlo como mi plato fuerte y postre y sus labios como lo único que quiero beber. La escena se me presenta tan real, tan incitante como agobiante, que me echo hacia atrás levemente; porque el asustarme de mí mismo era algo normal, pero no estoy tan loco como para abandonar la mano blanca de Shaka: la atraigo hacia mí y beso sus dedos delgados con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando los suyos hechos de agua.  
—Yo cuidaré de ti —respondo, deseando que mi boca pudiera pasearse por toda la extensión de su piel, empezando por las yemas de sus dedos.

Me contengo, claro está, y dejo nuevamente su extremidad para recargarme en la cómoda silla y poder ponerme la servilleta de tela en el regazo. Entrelazo los dedos sobre mi vientre, pensando en que debería relajarme y dejar de pensar en perversiones de ese tipo... ¿pero acaso hay perversiones de otro tipo?

En todo caso, la idea del vino tinto no es para atentar contra la integridad del rubio, sino para subrayar que incluso bebiendo media copa, el alcohol es signo de algarabía; puedo estar equivocado y de hecho, sé que ser feliz no tiene nada que ver con estar intoxicado (o al menos no debería) pero de algún modo... de algún modo quiero hacerle ver lo agradecido que estoy porque esté conmigo.

—Espero que no hayas tenido nada más importante que hacer —empiezo la charla—, sé que te invité de improviso. Tenía intenciones de hacerlo hace ya algún tiempo pero siempre que sales del trabajo te vas enseguida; pensé que ibas a algún lado o con alguien, ¡qué sé yo!. Ojalá no todos en la oficina te desagrademos.

El no suele quedarse mucho tiempo más después de la hora de salida a menos que sea fin de mes y el trabajo por hacer esté al tope; esos días, entonces tenemos que quedarnos todos hasta la madrugada para terminar con los pedidos y varias cosas más de las que ahora no quiero acordarme. Si bien puedo sobrevivir durmiendo menos de ocho horas, me gusta descansar si puedo hasta nueve para no sentir ninguna clase de cansancio durante el día: puedo ir a trabajar y hacer bien los quehaceres, puedo limpiar la casa, puedo salir a correr por las noches...

Claro que si esta noche no salgo a hacer ejercicio y en cambio continuo al lado de Shaka es seguro que no voy a quejarme.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Yo cuidaré de ti_ le oigo decirme y no tardé mucho en recibir un tierno beso en la palma de mi mano, aunque luego retirara la suya de la mía como si estuviera avergonzado. Aunque quizás la palabra avergonzado no sea la correcta para definirlo pues no creo que sintiera asco de lo que acababa de hacer, más bien ese gesto era como el de un niño al que habían sorprendido haciendo alguna trastada.  
—Eso espero —musito en una apenas audible voz antes de que él comience a entablar conversación conmigo acerca del motivo de su invitación.

Sus últimas palabras me llamaron la atención puesto que si bien es cierto que nuestra empresa está llena de moscones y personas desagradables, también hay personas decentes que trabajan duro para ganarse el pan de cada día y poder mantener a sus familias. Lo que pasa es que soy un tipo algo solitario a quien cuesta hacer amistades, con ello me refiero a un amigo o amiga verdaderos pues con la mayoría de quienes conozco las relaciones se limitan a lo profesional y bien pocas palabras cruzamos que no sean referentes al trabajo y quizás alguna que otra banalidad.  
Con el único con el que siento tener algo en común es con el chico con el que estoy pasando esta velada y aunque sigo mostrando mi ademán calmado, esta mañana cuando me preguntó si quería salir con él el corazón me dio un vuelco enorme. Fue como si miles de mariposas me revolotearan por el estómago y el resto del día se me hizo de lo más pesado esperando a que llegara la hora de verme con él fuera de la oficina.

_—_¿De verdad crees que detesto a todos en la oficina? _—_le digo riéndome_—_ ¡no es eso, hombre!. Ya sabes que allí hay mucho "pulpo" suelto pero ocurre que con la mayoría no tengo nada en común. Muchos de ellos son personas decentes, tienen familia y vuelven a sus casas tras terminar el trabajo. Hay otros que no lo son puesto que se dejan medio sueldo en el bar y en tabaco o son gente sin escrúpulos, a quienes no les importa apuñalar a otros por la espalda con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. Ninguna de esas cosas me interesa.

Aunque nunca lo había comentado a nadie puesto que siempre he sido escueto a la hora de dar detalles acerca de mi familia, debido a mis circunstancias personales no solía hacer otra cosa que regresar a casa tan pronto como podía. Además, durante mucho tiempo estuve estudiando una carrera con la universidad a distancia; los cursos eran muy caros y el nivel de estudios muy alto por lo que me tenía que pasar numerosas horas estudiando y escribiendo los ejercicios que debíamos enviar al moderador cada cierto número de semanas antes de presentarnos a los exámenes.  
—Saga, el irme a casa inmediatamente después del trabajo se debe a varias cosas. Primero, porque cuando comencé, mis abuelos ya eran muy viejecitos y necesitaban mi ayuda con cosas como hacerles la compra y algunos quehaceres domésticos y a veces, hacerles compañía por la noche porque apenas podían salir de casa. También estuve estudiando una carrera con la Universidad a distancia durante unos años y hace muy poco que la terminé.

Pauso por unos momentos, recordando las horas que tuve que pasarme sudando tinta.  
—Por eso y otros motivos bastante banales, no he tenido ni tan siquiera tiempo de buscar pareja. Nunca he salido con nadie regularmente si era a eso a lo que te referías. De todas formas, soy muy exigente... y ¿quién sería capaz de aguantarme, eh? —le dije mirándolo fijamente.

¡Claro que me gustaría encontrar a alguien!, pero lo que no voy a hacer es venderme barato y salir con cualquiera que me lo pida. De todas formas, el motivo principal es que nunca me ha parecido una buena idea el que exista una relación entre compañeros de trabajo, ya que por lo general, suelen ser desastrosas. Saga, en cambio, parece ser la excepción porque incluso si nada pasa entre nosotros sé que podré decir que al menos he tenido una velada amena en su compañía. Además, este hombre es lo suficientemente maduro e inteligente como para entender el que una vez en la oficina regresaríamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, punto y pelota. Fuera de ella, quizás sería otra historia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Mi nombre en sus labios es música, música dulce que me halaga y que para el resto de la gente puede no ser algo excepcional, pero para mí es una prueba de la existencia de algún ser divino o iluminado que me está otorgando un regalo de los más grandes: los labios de Shaka moviéndose para llamarme, para hablar conmigo y pronunciar mi bendito nombre que ahora es el mejor de todos. ¿Estoy pensando como un crío?, no, hablo como un buen tipo que ha encontrado a otro buen tipo y que está completamente feliz por la ocasión. Por supuesto, Shaka no es sólo un "buen tipo" sino un encantador ser de ojos de cielo y sonrisa de fuego.

Me gusta, ¿qué le puedo hacer?

De todas formas no pienso dejar que la imagen me lleve la cabeza las nubes, motivo por el que me concentro en su mirada serena y en sus manos blancas que dejan sobre la mesa como si se tratara de una estatua. Shaka no parece sentirse importunado por mi no tan velada pregunta sobre su vida personal sino que me responde con cierta naturalidad que me hace pensar que en la oficina más que pulpos, somos estúpidos por no preguntar con franqueza lo que queremos saber: tal vez, sólo tal vez, a Shaka no le habría importado responder del modo que me responde. Es que si empiezo a pensarme especial en su manera de actuar y resulta que sólo me cuenta esto por educación, la decepción será horrible.

Su risa deliciosa me hace callar hasta que termina de decirme todo lo que desea.

—La gente que describes —suspiro— me temo que no sólo está en la oficina: estamos en todas partes y todos tenemos algo de esas características terribles.

Yo, por ejemplo... ¿inescrupuloso?, no dejaré dinero en los bares o en cigarrillos pero tampoco puedo decir que soy un buen ejemplo a seguir: mis imperfecciones empiezan por la excesiva meticulosidad en ciertos asuntos, pasa por una seriedad-amargura de todos los días y termina con mi cuerpo desnudo y con los brazos extendidos ocupando toda la cama mientras duermo. Cosas pequeñas, digamos; sin embargo, no descarto que en tal o cual situación afloren las características humanas inherentes: lo bueno y lo malo, todo conjugado.

Él, en cambio, parece absolutamente perfecto o posiblemente mejor que el resto. Un hombre virtuoso al que se le perdonaría o debería perdonársele cualquier pecado porque las obras benéficas han sido más. Me sorprende que podamos llevarnos bien, él siendo tan puro hasta en sus palabras y manera de expresarse, y no es que piense que soy malvado pero eso tampoco me da un rango en el lado opuesto.  
Esbozo una sonrisa y me inclino hacia delante apoyando mi antebrazo derecho en la mesa adornada con un mantel blanco. El instinto de caza viene de nuevo.  
—No me refería específicamente a las parejas que hayas tenido, pero... —le hago un guiño— es bueno saber que eres exigente: me encantan los retos.

¿Soné muy deseoso? El mesero me salva dejando la botella de vino metida en hielos entre mi acompañante y yo y nos sirve una copa para cada uno. Nos informa que la comida está casi lista y en el momento en que se va regreso mis ojos a Shaka.  
—Aprecio a las personas como tú —sonrío apenas—. Te hiciste cargo de tus abuelos, de la carrera que tomaste incluso teniendo un trabajo de tiempo completo, de ti mismo... Permítime decir que eres un hombre excelente; yo apenas pude con mi hermano y creo que ni eso.

Hablar de Kanon es tan confuso. Puedo decir que es irresponsable, holgazán, vividor; lamentablemente, tengo el estigma, una especie de signo de Caín que no me deja en paz porque se suponía que era yo quien debía criarlo y ocuparse de él a pesar de que la edad me hacía mayor solamente por unos cuantos minutos. Eso nunca importó, siempre pensé en mí como cabeza de la familia, así que, ¿no es entonces culpa mía cualquier mal paso que él dé?, ¿no significa entonces que hice mal el trabajo?  
Es verdad que ahora mismo mi admiración por Shaka crece: también debió haberlo pasado mal.  
—Salud —intento sonreír levantando la copa y llevándomela casi enseguida a los labios.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Tiene razón al decir que ese tipo de personas existen en todas partes, claro que yo tampoco puedo dármelas de perfecto. Sé que a veces soy demasiado meticuloso y no puedo ver el bosque porque me lo tapa un árbol, o sea, que me fijo demasiado en un detallito en particular y eso me impide ver la situación en general.  
Sé que muchos me consideran insoportable por este motivo, también pierdo la paciencia fácilmente y a veces soy irritable y muy rencoroso.

"_Es bueno saber que eres exigente, me encantan los retos_"

¿Es así como me ve?, ¿cómo un reto?, ¿le gustaré? Las preguntas que me vienen a la cabeza son numerosísimas y no puedo evitar que una coqueta sonrisa me adorne el rostro por un instante, ¿la habrá notado?

El es un hombre atractivísimo y me siento halagado que tan siquiera se haya fijado en mí. Es algo más alto que yo y no soy exactamente un canijillo, más muscular y de manos fuertes. Esa melena azul enmarca bellamente su rostro de dios griego, sus ojos son oscuros y su mirada aunque algo altanera a primera impresión, a mí me parece cálida y firme al mismo tiempo, la mirada de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y cómo obtenerlo. Pensándolo bien... ¿y qué si parece algo arrogante? En su caso puedo hacer la vista gorda.

El vino llegó a la mesa y se nos informó de que pronto estaría lista la cena. Saga me halagó también al decir que admiraba mi comportamiento con respecto a su familia.  
—Es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Mis abuelos me cuidaron desde que era chiquito y mis padres murieron en un accidente; incluso en sus últimos años de vida pude recibir buenos consejos por parte suya y aunque físicamente no podían hacer faenas pesadas, cada vez que regresaba a casa siempre estaba preparada mi cena y no debo olvidar que también me ayudaron económicamente.

Saqué una pequeña foto de mi cartera y se la mostré: en ella estamos mis padres y yo. En otra imagen salen mis abuelos conmigo disfrutando de una excursión al campo en un fin de semana meses antes de que murieran.  
—Ellos me incitaron a hacer el curso de universidad pues sabían que nunca está de más el tener una buena educación. Por lo que me dices de tu hermano, creo que no deberías menospreciarte; desconozco tus exactas circunstancias pero él ya es un adulto y debe aprender valerse por sí mismo.

_"Son una hermosa familia, sé que estarían muy orgullosos de ti"_

¡Cómo me gustaría que eso fuera verdad!, lo que dice Saga, tristemente, es algo que nunca podré saber ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas empezaba a caminar. Su coche se despeñó por unos acantilados, yo sólo me libré de esa suerte porque aquel día estaba malito y mis abuelos ofrecieron cuidarme. Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensar el que por una gracia del destino yo tampoco estaría aquí ahora para contarlo.  
En cuanto a mis abuelos, aunque nunca me lo dijeron con palabras puesto que no era algo que formara parte de su cultura, su manera firme y disciplinada a la hora de hacer que encarara mis estudios, por ejemplo, recordándome que hiciera los deberes y regañándome si hacía alguna travesura, todas esas cosas me hablaban volúmenes. Pues las hacían porque se preocupaban por mí y su cariño nunca me fue negado, siempre estaba presente.  
Aún recuerdo las historias que me contaban, los dulcecitos que mi abuela a veces me preparaba a escondidas del abuelo aunque muy seguramente él estaba más que al corriente y hacía la vista gorda.

Saga me devuelve las fotos y comienza a hablar de su hermano.

Siempre me ha parecido curioso que las personas que tienen hermanos o hermanas los definan como "son un dolor de cabeza", "son muy pesados" o cualquier otro epíteto despectivo. Yo no lo sé puesto que soy hijo único y nunca tuve tal oportunidad aunque anhelaba tener uno, pues sobretodo cuando los abuelos me regañaban hubiera sido más llevadero el compartir la experiencia con otro. También quizás me habría sido más fácil relacionarme con otros niños si hubiera tenido uno... ¿quién sabe?  
—¿Tú y tu hermano sois gemelos idénticos o fraternales?

Espero que no piense que soy un chafardero pero la mención de su hermano acaba de despertar mi curiosidad.  
—Estoy seguro que no es un mal chico o al menos no debería serlo teniendo tan buen ejemplo a seguir —le dije mirándolo fijamente.  
Justo entonces llega el camarero con los platos que pedimos. Saga recibió su ternera y yo mi plato de pescado.  
—Tienen una pinta deliciosa.

Menos mal que Saga no es telépata que sino se reiría de mí por las cursiladas que se me están ocurriendo mientras comparo las delicias del plato con las de su compañía.  
El chico nos sirve también más vino de la botella. Le pido que sólo pusiera una pequeña cantidad en mi copa pues sólo había aceptado beberlo para acompañar a Saga.  
—¡Buen provecho! —exclamo mirando la deliciosa comida y levanto mi copa a modo de brindis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Hablar de la familia siempre es un problema, sobretodo para personas como nosotros que de hecho, prácticamente carecemos de una. ¿Qué puedo decir de Kanon?... él es importante pero actualmente no puedo verlo como el mejor soporte: contar con él no quiere decir que esté cuando lo necesito ni con la disposición requerida. Por alguna razón entre nosotros existe una especie de muro y en resumidas cuentas, nuestro distanciamiento tiene ciertas razones que son, irónicamente, muy estúpidas.

Quizá con Shaka suceda algo similar aunque eso es improbable porque él perdió a sus padres. ¿No es completamente comprensible que me tome por sorpresa y que me admire que esté de pie? No cualquiera podría con la carga de la soledad; ¡bien por sus abuelos!, gracias a ellos resultó que este ángel... sea en verdad un ángel.

—Gemelos "idénticos" —respondo con una sonrisa, moviendo los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos para que sepa el por qué del retintín de mi voz—. Verás, no sé si soy un buen ejemplo pero hice mi esfuerzo. Kanon es el nombre de mi hermano, no te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? No es mal chico, no es realmente un mal hermano pero es todo lo opuesto a mí.

Me dejo la sonrisa en la cara, acordándome de las carcajadas sonoras de Kanon y de sus ojos entrecerrados cuando ríe; no me importa, mi seriedad me gusta hasta cierto punto, aunque no puedo negar que en ciertas ocasiones (especialmente en las mañanas, antes de las pastillas) me encantaría tener la chispa de la que goza mi hermano.

La comida que el mesero deposita tiene un aspecto exquisito. Aspiro el aroma de la carne mezclándose ligeramente con el del pescado; tomo la copa y brindo con Shaka, paladeo el delicado vino entrecerrando los ojos para admirar sus labios acercándose a su propia copa. El color rojizo es más apetecible en su boca que en el vino tinto. Sé que es todo un halago que él esté tomando alcohol, así que al abandonar el recipiente le sonrío con amplitud. Mis manos buscan los cubiertos, y mis pupilas se encuentran casi sin querer con la noche que se cierne sobre la ciudad.  
—Parece que habrá lluvia —enarco las cejas, dejándome observar un poco más la oscuridad de fuera y luego volviendo a la luz del restaurante—. Buen provecho.

Hago el primer corte a la carne: es jugosa, puedo sentirlo incluso en la plata de los cubiertos. Me fijo en el propio plato de Shaka con el ceño fruncido.  
—Tendrás que dejarme probar un poco de ese pescado, Shaka.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La lluvia no es un fenómeno meteorológico que me gusta y menos cuando me trae el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres porque aquel día llovía a cántaros.  
La voz de Saga me saca del ensimismamiento que a veces me produce el ver caer el agua o, como ahora, que parece que está a punto de hacerlo. La comida ya ha llegado, está inundándonos con sus aromas y tal como oigo decir a mi compañero, tiene un aspecto de lo más apetitoso.

Me alegré tanto de que por fin llegara para poder acompañar al vino tinto que Saga había pedido antes. Como ya le había dicho, no soy alguien que esté acostumbrado a beber alcohol, simplemente porque el sabor amargo que tienen la mayoría de estos brebajes no me gusta. El vino que pidió parece ser de buena calidad puesto que aunque no pueda apreciarlo de la manera en la que él lo hace, no deja ese mal sabor de boca que otros dan y su olor es agradable.  
El pescado que pedí no sólo huele de maravilla, su presentación en el plato es magnífica, así que el chef debe ser buen conocedor del dicho popular que "la comida entra primero por los ojos" y las porciones ofrecidas en ambos platos, sin ser gigantescas, son bastante generosas. Si hay algo que detesto es los extremos a los que llegan en muchos locales: te dan unos platitos con apenas cuatro bocaditos que no bastarían ni para alimentar a un ratoncito a los que llaman Nouveau Cuisine o te meten unos platos llenos hasta los bordes con una montaña de comida que parece que va a desbordarse de un momento a otro. La cantidad aquí es perfecta, por lo menos para mí.

El pescado es delicioso, está en su perfecto punto y aún muy jugoso (En muchos lugares lo sirven pasadísimo)

—Tendrás que dejarme probar un poco de ese pescado, Shaka

Su comentario despierta mi interés. ¿Acabo de notar un cierto tono en su voz o son imaginaciones mias? Difícil saberlo, así que mis labios se curvan con una sonrisa algo traviesa y le respondo.  
—Por mí no se corte usted, Sr. Vrein —le digo acercando mi propio tenedor ya cargado con un trocito de pescado a sus labios—, también su plato tiene una pinta de lo más apetitosa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando era un adolescente me gustaba tanto la lluvia. Me encantaba salir y darme duchas con la ropa puesta, pelear contra mi hermano bajo las tormentas que inevitablemente nos obligaban a parar la lucha y volver a casa o simplemente mirar las gotas cayendo desde las nubes que de a poco iban perdiendo la tonalidad gris y volvían a ser blancas y hermosas. Quizá la lluvia haya dejado de agradarme desde que empecé a vivir solo; ya no había nadie con quien pelear, nadie con quien mirar la tele mientras pasaba, nadie a quien llamar. Antes era feliz encerrándome en mi habitación para observar las gotas descendiendo pero cuando la soledad fue impuesta y no por elección todo perdió el encanto, ¡todo!

Miro a Shaka por un instante y siento que ese instante es el que va a unirnos. ¿Estamos pensando justo en lo mismo o simplemente tenemos la misma mirada medio perdida y medio tristona?, ¿habré dicho algo malo? Aprieto los labios un segundo antes de esbozar una sonrisa que se amplía conforme sus ojos azules se dirigen de nueva cuenta hacia mí y sus cejas se curvean tan sensualmente como sus labios, ¿una sonrisa o una invitación?  
No debería tomarla como ninguna por mi propio bien pero me lo tomaré como ambas, por mi propio placer.  
—¡Oh!, tengo que cortarme cuando estoy contigo, Shaka —sonrío a mi vez, inclinándome hacia delante—. Imagínate si no lo hago: me ruborizaría cada vez que me miraras.

Acepto de buena gana el bocado de pescado entrecerrando los ojos: ¡está delicioso!  
—Exquisito —le digo—, ¡realmente maravilloso! ¿Quieres probar el mío?

Tiene que hacerlo, ¿cómo no?. Parto el mismo trozo pequeño de la carne que descansa en mi plato, emitiendo el más agradable aroma, y lo ofrezco a Shaka tal y como él lo hizo. Me pregunto si nos vemos cómicos aunque en realidad eso no es algo que me importe. Se me escapa una risita porque por alguna razón me siento tan feliz ahora que no podría describir exactamente por qué, tan de repente, la lluvia ha vuelto a gustarme.

—¿Sabes? —cuestiono, centrándome en sus pupilas brillantes—, mi día ha sido magnífico. Bueno, tuve que levantarme temprano y ducharme estando medio dormido, tuve que trabajar ocho horas y comer un almuerzo bien simple, tuve que reunirme con el jefe antes que la tarde terminara, pero... por la cena, por esta magnífica cena y por la magnífica belleza que me acompaña, únicamente por eso, puedo decir con toda certeza que no he tenido mejor día que éste.

¿Así o más directo? Cabeceo un poco, tal vez porque quiera restarle importancia a semejante pseudodeclaración. Después de todo, no quiero que se lo tome demasiado en serio y me tire el pescado a la cara y el vino a la camisa, antes de irse por donde entramos con los puños cerrados.  
!No!, !no puede ser así!, Shaka no es así. Aunque tampoco estoy seguro que se sienta precisamente halagado con lo que le digo. ¿El extraño seré yo? ¿Él podría estar pensando lo mismo realmente o...?


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Se acerca lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados para tomar el bocadito de pescado que le ofrezco y se lo lleva a su boca para degustarlo; pronuncia lo delicioso que es el plato y me incita a que yo hiciera igual con la pequeña porción de carne proveniente del suyo que él ha cargado en su propio tenedor, la cual, al igual que mi pescado es auténticamente deliciosa y no pierdo tiempo en hacérselo saber.

Sonrío al oír las palabras de admiración que me dedica y una de mis cejas se eleva en una expresión interrogante pues aunque ciertamente la primera parte del discursito es un poco sarcástica o, al menos eso me parece, la segunda parte es harina de otro costal. ¿Aquellas palabras las dice en serio o son parte de la misma tonada? En fin, decido no leer demasiado en ello aunque no pude evitar sentirme halagado cuando se refirió a mí como "magnífica belleza" porque supongo que hablaría de mí... ¿o no?; supongo que mi afectación es sólo parte de la naturaleza humana y a todos que nos guste que se nos masajee un poco el ego por muy modestos que seamos. Yo no soy ninguna excepción.

—Gracias, tampoco yo puedo quejarme. La verdad es que mi día no fue muy diferente de cualquier otro antes de salir del trabajo. Como de costumbre tuve que tomar el autobús después de desayunar y vestirme; en la oficina, ¡ya te puedes imaginar!, papeles y trabajo por doquier con jefecillos pesados (presente compañía excluída) y mequetrefes que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacen pero que se creen la octava maravilla del mundo. Al salir del trabajo... el día mejoró enormemente pues después de tomarme un refresco en un local en el que estuve a punto de asfixiarme, vino por fin mi apuesto aunque impuntual (recalco un poco esta palabra de modo sardónico) príncipe azul que me rescató y con el que estoy en excelente compañía disfrutando de esta deliciosa cena.

Vuelvo a probar otro bocado para reponer fuerzas tras esa larga aserción... ¡pobre Saga! espero que no se tomara a mal mi comentario acerca de su impuntualidad. En realidad no me molestó demasiado en esta ocasión pues sé que no me hizo esperar a propósito.

Creo que unos pocos comensales de las mesas vecinas nos miraron por un momento cuando intercambiamos bocaditos. Me divierte pensar en las diferentes razones que habrían tenido para hacerlo: envidia, compresión, desprecio... o simplemente extrañeza al ver a dos varones comportándose así; la verdad es que ni lo sé ni tampoco me importa demasiado. Estoy disfrutando mucho de esta maravillosa velada con mi compañero como para preocuparme del "¿qué dirán?".  
¡Qué diferente se ve aquí comparado con la oficina!; debo reconocer que el Saga que no trabaja me resulta más simpático y no es que en su faceta laboral me desagrade, pero ahora lo veo relajado, tranquilo... y no sé como decirlo... ¿más apetecible?

¿Apetecible? Me sonrojo un poquito y espero que no se dé cuenta de lo que estoy pensando, que sino el pobre se creería que tan sólo lo veo como un delicioso pollo a l'ast; para disimular un poco me llevo a los labios la copa de vino que me sirvió anteriormente y tomo de ella una pequeña cantidad. Quiero que el líquido me dure lo más posible pues no creo que le guste al chico del cabello azul que este jovenzuelo acabe la noche como una cuba.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Me cuenta acerca de su día. ¡Oh, cielos!, aunque él diga que yo no soy del tipo de idiotas con quienes trata, no estoy muy seguro; en el trabajo siempre es otra cosa, siempre somos un poco distintos a lo que somos saliendo de la oficina. Es cierto que yo, por ejemplo, grito más que en ningún otro momento del día: los papeles no están listos, el presidente dará un discurso motivacional y todos deben estar perfectos y ¿qué es eso de escribir "vamos" con "b" en vez de "v"? Todo el tiempo reclamo algo, a veces más duramente de lo que me gustaría; sin embargo, me es ya imposible evitar ser perfeccionista. Me exijo tanto a mí mismo que la exigencia ha trascendido a otros niveles.

Conocí a Shaka de ese modo, o sea, entre gritos. Él es siete años más joven que yo, lo suficiente para generar uno o dos rumores sobre su puesto en la compañía con una edad tan corta; yo estaba entonces un puesto más abajo del actual y el chico nuevo era el tema de rigor del cotilleo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando bajábamos cinco pisos en el edificio y nos dirigíamos a uno de los restaurantes eternamente llenos de gente. Alguien había dado la idea de invitarlo un día, a lo que yo me negué porque estaba de un pésimo humor; terminé haciendo un berrinche y volví a la oficina, comí solo y seguí con mis diatribas cuando todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones.  
Entonces apareció de la nada. Yo gritaba como un tonto hasta que noté que sus ojos azules me escudriñaban con curiosidad y sus cejas estaban casi juntas en su ceño aunque creo que no entendió nada de lo que dije.

Muerdo mi labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada. Ahora es gracioso pero en ese momento sentí arder mis mejillas de la vergüenza que pasé durante toda la semana que estuve escondiéndome de él.  
Al siguiente mes transfirieron mi cubículo cerca del suyo y por supuesto, todos los días tenía que saludarle y, posteriormente, enamorarme de su sonrisa siempre tranquila. Me encantaría preguntarle cómo hace para que el ajetreo no le afecte tanto como a mí.  
—Lamento haber llegado tarde —sigo excusándome, moviendo la cabeza—, prometo que la próxima vez no pasará.

"¿La próxima vez? ¡Oh!, tiene que haber una próxima... aunque él quizá se harte de ti"

Carraspeo, cuando levanto la mirada él tiene los pómulos rojos y se lleva la copa a los labios con un poco de prisa. Ahora soy yo quien frunce el ceño, haciendo como que no le doy importancia cuando sigo comiendo mi platillo aunque no estoy seguro si debo preguntarle algo que me llena de curiosidad.

—Shaka, dices que no sales mucho, ¿significa que... no estás saliendo con alguien o algo así? —pregunto y trago saliva. Nos miramos el uno al otro un segundo y me apresuro a añadir—. Lo siento, espero que no pienses que soy un entrometido.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Se disculpa por llegar tarde, lo cual no es necesario pues si de veras estuviera molesto con él, ya se lo habría dicho y quizás ni tan siquiera hubiera aceptado venir aquí. Estoy a punto de decirle algo pero no me atrevo a hacerlo; francamente es en momentos como éste que detesto el no tener las suficientes agallas como para tomar un pequeño riesgo.

¿La próxima vez? ¿en serio ha dicho eso?, con aquellas palabras logra que me diera un vuelco el corazón, que me enrojeciera aún más de lo que ya debía estar a causa suya y también del vinillo que me he tomado. Aquellas palabras me dan a entender que quería verme de nuevo en una cita, fuera del trabajo, ¿una cita como la de hoy quizás?; palabras esperanzadoras porque aunque no quería que esta velada terminara muy pronto.  
No soy tan tonto como para creerme que durara indefinidamente pero, como todo en la vida, en algún momento tocará a su fin pero eso se puede remediar si es verdad que a él le interesa verme de nuevo. Necesito una señal que me confirme que estoy en lo cierto.

Un pequeño instante más transcurre antes de que se atreva a hacerme una nueva pregunta, ¡mi señal!  
Tardo un poquito en contestarle pues las palabras no acaban de registrarse en mi cerebro y no estaba seguro al cien por cien de haberle oído bien, así que trato de componerme lo más rápidamente posible, lo cual no me resulta nada fácil pues no quiero que mis palabras suenen atropelladas o como las de un maldito pedante.  
Si no he salido mucho se debe en parte a mis circunstancias personales de los últimos años; entre el trabajo, el curso universitario y sobretodo con el cuidado de mis abuelos se me fue la mayor parte del tiempo. Las pocas veces que lo he hecho, ha sido con antiguos amigos del colegio a cenar, al cine o algo así, pero a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo he perdido el contacto con la mayoría. Con los compañeros de universidad también salía en algunas ocasiones a almorzar cuando teníamos el descanso del tutorial al que asistíamos una vez al mes.

En plan de citas, poca cosa, en parte por mi carácter exigente y porque no me conformo con cualquier cosa o por el comportamiento de la otra persona: hay quienes presumen excesivamente de sus bienes materiales, como un coche deportivo de superlujo, cosa que nunca me ha impresionado en absoluto; de talentos, o sea, los que creen ser el regalo de los dioses a los mortales o por ser demasiado táctiles. No es que yo sea un mojigato pero el que me toqueteen sin haber dado invitación y que encima no tomen nota de las miradas asesinas que les lanzo cuando intentan propasarse es como para sacar de quicio a cualquiera  
—No, hasta ahora nada que haya cuajado y no te preocupes que no es un secreto de estado. Supongo que soy demasiado exigente... aunque sí que me gustaría encontrar a alguien —le sonrío mirando sus ojos azules y le pregunto en un tono no del todo inocente— ¿y tú?


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_"Saga, Saga, cada vez eres peor"_

Bueno, no es que me esté aprovechando de nada, ¿verdad? y además... ¡lo que me ha dicho tiene que ser una especie de invitación! Tiene que serlo, no estoy loco: esa sonrisita no se parece a ninguna que antes le hubiera visto en los labios, aunada a un movimiento de hombros del que quizá ni se haya percatado y el argentino tono de voz suavizado en un sensual murmullo.  
Yo siempre he pecado de paranoico, pero esto no es lo mismo; él, efectivamente me sonríe, entrecierra los ojos para hacer más profundas sus pupilas brillantes y cuestiona mi propia vida sentimental.

¿Y qué podría decirle aparte de que que no salgo con nadie por mero gusto o temor? No me veo capaz de soltarle sin más que es mi bipolaridad medicada la que me cohíbe con respecto a las relaciones a largo plazo.  
Me convenzo cada mañana, en cuanto me levanto y me miro al espejo, de que no hay nada realmente malo conmigo; que puedo vivir la vida más normal, sin embargo... ¿me estoy engañando? También me lo pregunto cuando me enfado, cuando no quiero ver a nadie, cuando siento ansias por vivir otra vida, cuando quiero ser ciego para no verme en el espejo y cuestionarme si mi reflejo también miente; si el que está allí soy yo o es la otra cara que quiero guardarme. ¡Si pudiera entenderme! Ahora mismo, deseoso como estoy de plantarle ya un beso a Shaka, ¿quién sabe si él no saldría huyendo ahora o después?

Por mucho que lo intente, tengo dudas.

—Es bueno que seas exigente —carraspeo haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para no desviar la mirada y le sonrío con divertida amabilidad—, pero... entonces, ¿qué buscas en una pareja?.

Tengo derecho a una vida, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me venga en gana sin preocuparme más que por lo esencial; tengo derecho a hacerme feliz, ¿y quién dice que Shaka no puede ser parte de esa felicidad? Puede serlo, va a serlo... porque quiero que lo sea.  
Soy yo ahora quien torna la expresión de mi rostro en la más seductora que puedo, a la par que rozo sus dedos con suavidad. Lo sé, a Shaka definitivamente no le gustan los pedantes, ¡pero quizá le gusten los honestos!  
—Creo que yo ya lo encontré —sonrío de lado, aprovechando para levantar mi copa y extender un brindis—. Por nosotros, por esta velada... y por lo que venga.

Mis deseos ahora son de estrecharlo entre mis brazos, aunque tal vez piense que soy un sexo adicto o algo así aunque eso sería pésimo y ya que soy un caballero, tampoco pienso usar el viejo método de emborrachar al prospecto en cuestión. Suelto una risita y me inclino hacia el rubio:  
—Espero que no te sientas obligado a beber el vino, Shaka, ¿quieres que te pida alguna otra bebida?


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Me parece que mi tono de voz le ha causado algún efecto positivo cuando oigo como me responde, algo que me llena de satisfacción porque espero que esto sea mucho más que un sueño del que pronto despertaré. Lo que le había contado sobre con quienes me había citado en otras ocasiones era cierto, nadie me gustó lo suficiente como para querer repetir un encuentro.  
En cambio con Saga es diferente, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que me cuesta apartar la vista de él?; ciertamente me encantaría repetir cita con Saga, por otro lado, tengo miedo que eso atraiga una respuesta negativa, aunque esta última posibilidad sea quizás ridícula puesto que nada en su comportamiento sugiere tal cosa.

—¿Qué busco en una pareja?... buena pregunta, Saga. Creo que principalmente lo que busco es a una persona en la que pueda confiar mi propia vida —me encojo de hombros involuntariamente al soltar esas palabras—, de poca cosa te sirve alguien de quien no te puedas fiar por mucho que se le quiera; también alguien con buenos modales, buen sentido del humor, trabajador y que sea inteligente aunque no me hace falta un genio y ¡qué no fume!...

Mi cara debe parecer la de un niño que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida cuando añado algo más.

—No creo que sea gran cosa lo que pido, ¿verdad?

Acerqué una de mis manos a la suya y esta vez mi contacto es más firme puesto que quiero asegurarme de que mis oídos no me han engañado.

—No, no pides demasiado —responde Saga, que enarca sus cejas al hacerlo—, en realidad el problema viene con la decepción, creo yo... Lo verdaderamente difícil de las cualidades es mantenerlas.

Y si quería una señal más obvia, esta llega en forma de una sugerente mirada acompañada por un ligero roce de mi mano; gestos que hacen que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren.  
**—**Creo que yo ya lo encontré... Por nosotros, por esta velada... y por lo que venga— dice Saga a modo de brindis.

Levanto también mi copa para acompañar a su gesto y para darme tiempo de tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de decirme. ¿Le he oído bien?, ¿en serio dijo que yo le gustaba?, ¿que quiere ser mi pareja?; estas y miles de otras preguntas se atropellan en mi cerebro en cuestión de nanosegundos pues no me acabo de creer que las palabras de Saga sean ciertas... no porque piense que me esté mintiendo, sino porque quiero asegurarme que lo que he oído no es un efecto del alcohol que he tomado.  
—Si no te importa, será mejor que no tome más del néctar de la vid o voy a acabar tumbado por el suelo. No sería una estampa muy romántica, ¿verdad?


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Absolutamente, ¿por qué no aquel al que hoy, como diría Shaka "confiamos nuestra propia vida", puede ser mañana nuestro peor enemigo? Las personas cambiamos inevitablemente y entre esos cambios, buenos o malos, convenientes o erróneos, uno o dos a nuestro alrededor pueden salir heridos (aunque no lo deseamos, que es peor).

Levanto la copa pero queda en el aire en mi mano pues Shaka no está muy seguro de seguir bebiendo alcohol y me pregunta sobre cuán romántico sería verle ebrio; me limito a sonreír para no asustarle si me atreviera a comentarle que a mí me parecía completamente sexy y dejo también la copa en la mesa como símbolo de solidaridad a su causa mientras le digo con un tono bajo, ad hoc a la escena que ahora estamos representando:  
—Entonces nos quedamos con el agua.

Y sigue algo más exquisito: su mano (blanquísima, por cierto, o así me parece bajo este candelabro que cuelga sobre la mesa y por las velas que también la alumbran más débilmente) se acomoda sobre la mía en un contacto tan tenue que es casi imposible que me haya dado cuenta.  
¡No!, ahora ya no es tenue, ni suave, ni delicado; ahora toma mi mano como si quisiera que notara que allí está, que lo hace deliberadamente y que está esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Hasta ese momento no me había imaginado que me encontraría en esta situación, que sea yo quien por un momento se quede sin palabras y que sean mis ojos los que busquen en los suyos algo que me incite o me cohíba. Quiero saberlo ahora...

O quisiera no saberlo... porque ya no estoy actuando en mis cabales. Tomo su mano también y son mis dedos los que enloquecen conmigo cuando se entrelazan con los de él, lentamente, como si todos mis poros quisieran unirse en algún momento a los suyos y que ese momento durara para siempre. Pierdo la cabeza, y no es para nada desagradable; de hecho, creo que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, a lanzar mis ases (si es que son tales), a dejarme vencer entre miradas y un suspiro.

No cambio el tono de mi voz y sigo en la misma línea tranquila a pesar de que lo que digo me acelera el corazón:  
—Podemos tomar la jarra de agua en mi casa, si quieres.

No aparto la vista, incluso enarco un poco una ceja, deseando darlo a entender que lo que sugiero no sólo es literalmente lo que digo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Veo que él, ya fuera por "acompañarme" o porque no desea seguir tomando el vino por sí solo, deja su copa a un lado y decide tomar agua también. Gesto que aunque me agrada mucho, no es absolutamente necesario... ¡Cielos! tampoco soy un aguafiestas y no tengo inconveniente con que otra persona beba alcohol mientras no lo haga en exceso.

—Tienes razón, lo difícil no es tener unas determinadas cualidades sino mantenerlas y poder tolerar los defectos y quizás excentricidades de otra persona —le digo mirándolo fijamente al asentir al comentario que hizo de mi respuesta anterior.

Al sentir como sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos sé que mis instintos no me engañan: Saga disfruta de mi compañía tanto como yo de la suya. Noto como su mirada se clava en la mía. Si él pudiera leer mis pensamientos seguro que le parecería que soy una especie de pervertido. Aunque bien pensado, quizás eso sea una exageración pero ciertamente vería que las ideas que me cruzan la mente no son tan castas como mi apariencia serena y carita de niño que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida indican.

—_Podemos tomar la jarra__ de agua en mi casa, si quieres_

Y si quería una invitación, ¡ahí llegó!, ¡más obvio imposible! Ambos claramente nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro pero ¿hasta qué punto? Eso ya es más difícil de determinar pero lo cierto es que algo hay, una llamita se ha encendido esta noche y quien sabe si llegará al punto de convertirse en una hoguera. Cierto es que toda decisión en esta vida conlleva un importante elemento de riesgo y que en algún momento me llegará el turno de lanzarme pero no quería apresurar demasiado este delicioso momento.

—Mi querido Saga, no tienes que privarte de tomar vino, siempre y cuando no acabes bajo la mesa —le digo mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole sin apartar mi mano de la suya. Pasan unos segundos y mi voz se vuelve algo traviesa y sugerente—, tu oferta es tentadora pero ... ¿no crees que primero deberíamos terminar el plato principal antes de pasar al siguiente?


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo **** 31**

¡Mierda, Saga, sigue haciendo el ridículo!

Muerdo mi labio inferior inconscientemente como defensa para el sonrojo que por poco se apodera de mis mejillas. ¿Me ha rechazado o sólo quería aplazarlo?, ¿acaso pensaba que yo era un pervertido necesitado de sexo, de lujuria, que sólo busco eso en otra persona? ¡Oh, Dios, cuántas dudas!, aunque Shaka me sonríe estoy tan nervioso que no estoy seguro si su sonrisa es para tranquilizarme o si está siendo sarcástico.

No es que no le dé a Shaka el beneficio de la duda. De hecho, Shaka sería de los pocos que no se burlarían de cualquier tontería, de los pocos con los que me siento a gusto; sin embargo, ¡soy un tarado!... mi voz probablemente delató mis intenciones para con mi acompañante.

Trago saliva para darme tiempo a pensar y analizar mis estupideces. El no me ha soltado la mano aún, así que no debe estar enfadado; es más, me invita a seguir bebiendo alcohol, lo que quiere decir que desea ser negligente conmigo y no tomarse con demasiada seriedad mis actitudes de caballero; guarda silencio, está eligiendo las palabras que le suenen más correctas; cambia el tono de su voz, por lo que...  
¡Ah! y sus palabras son tan calmas y sensuales. ¿Por qué será que lo enigmático resulta tan abominablemente sexy? Aprieto levemente su mano, deseo con ello eliminar cualquier rastro de ansiedad y nerviosismo porque no quiero que piense que no he salido de los dieciséis, cuando tuve mi primera cita.

A veces me pregunto cómo es que soy tan buen actor porque suavizo mi gesto, aligero la sonrisa y asiento con levedad.  
—Querido —respondo acordándome de los gestos elegantes de mis amigos de universidad—, tentempié, plato fuerte, postre... encajarías en cada una de las partes de mi menú personal.

Para probarlo, acerco su mano a mis labios y deposito un beso corto en sus nudillos blanquísimos; son suaves como la palma que todavía no suelto, como su cabello de hebras de oro, como sus labios carnosos; todo en él parece hecho de seda, incluso esos ojos grandes y tan brillantes.  
—Sin embargo, no quiero incomodarte —suspiro con fingida resignación y suelto finalmente su mano con un gesto tan doliente como conciliador—. Terminemos de comer y veremos.

Me concentro nuevamente en el filete, en los cortes que le hago, y llamo al mesero:  
—Agua mineral, por favor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

"Shaka, a veces tienes el tacto de una apisonadora y la delicadeza de un martillo neumático"

Su mirada se torna un tanto triste, o al menos eso me parece, cuando termino de hablar. Espero que no haya malinterpretado mis palabras y maldigo mi falta de experiencia pues cada vez que he salido con alguien que me ha propuesto que fuéramos a su casa "a tomar café" o cualquier otro pretexto banal simplemente tenían en mente el llevarme a la cama y punto.  
No es que me preocupe que Saga tenga ese tipo de pensamientos, de todas maneras, no creo que esté tratando con un maníaco sexual ni nada por el estilo. Aunque sus pensamientos fueran de esa índole no me molestaría, a fin de cuentas yo no soy de piedra pero siento una curiosidad inmensa y casi infantil por saber qué piensa de mí exactamente... ¿le gusto o no le gusto? No me importa como acabe esta noche ni si una vez que salgamos del restaurante eso sea todo o si ocurrirá algo más, lo único que deseo fervientemente es que no sea la última vez que pueda verle fuera del ámbito laboral.

Antes que pueda decir nada siento el contacto leve de sus labios. Ese es un gesto delicado y a la vez tan sensual que me hace sentir que estoy con alguien que se comporta como un caballero, trato que me agrada muchísimo. No soporto que alguien se comporte de forma cruda o me trate como si fuera un juguetito o peor aún, como una delicada muñequita de porcelana conmigo. Saga no ha caído en ninguna de esas categorías y por lo tanto, estoy disfrutando enormemente de estar a su lado porque puedo ver que hay una atracción entre nosotros, o sea, la esperanza de un buen comienzo.

¡Qué lástima!, ese delicioso gesto no dura mucho ya fuera por vergüenza, temor o simplemente ganas de más juego, Saga recobra su compostura y como si tal cosa vuelve a concentrarse en su plato y pedir agua al camarero. Lo observo atentamente y sé que debería decirle algo pues no quiero aparentar ser una persona calculadora y manipuladora. No puedo serlo, no con Saga.

El empleado del restaurante le trae su pedido y le sirve parte en una copa, cuando se va y antes de que fuera a tomar la copa en su mano, rápidamente acerco la mía y vuelvo a acariciarla.  
—Saga, estoy disfrutando de tu compañía.

¡Ya está dicho!... Tengo la vista clavada en él, aunque no sé como interpretará la forma en que lo miro. Estoy algo nervioso pues no quiero estropear la velada por un comentario estúpido, sinceramente espero que no lo haya herido con mis palabras porque quiero volver a salir de nuevo con él.

Aunque no lo parezca, mi mente es un torbellino de ideas y ahora mismo apenas puedo concentrarme en un pensamiento medianamente coherente al tener frente a mí a alguien tan especial como este hombre.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

¡Funcionó! Si no fuera tan modesto, agregaría que además de buen actor soy un genio. Obviamente me guardo la euforia cuando se disculpa con tan ferviente gesto y toma mi mano de nueva cuenta; ¡es él quien ahora me busca! y aunque suene mal, no me quejo. Justamente esperaba, deseaba, que hiciera eso y no dejara que simplemente me apartara. Sé que le gusto tanto (quiera Dios) como él a mí, así que lo confienso, me he portado un poco caprichosamente con tal de que él siga interesado en mí.

¡Dios, qué aprovechado y cruel!

Un debate se abre en mi mente intentando clarificar mis razones para mi modo de actuar quizá no descubierto por Shaka. Aclararé una sola cosa: no lo hago por venganza, es mi naturaleza. Quiero que Shaka vaya detrás mío, quiero no sólo caerle bien sino interesarle, que sienta curiosidad por mí, que me persiga. No es malo si lo pensamos con un poco de calma, después de todo eso es lo que justamente me sucede. ¿No es acaso más divertido cuando en el juego participamos ambos? Un estira y afloja, eso es lo que de algún modo quiero; quiero, tal vez estúpidamente, que me cueste mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde Shaka, sentir que es inalcanzable y que él sienta lo mismo. Quiero que de cualquier forma, conveniente o inconveniente, no se olvide de mí porque creo que yo ya no podré olvidarme de él.

—No podría molestarme contigo, Shaka —respondo con tranquilidad—. Además, te aseguro que yo también estoy disfrutando a mares; lo que quiero que sepas es que disfrutaría igual aquí, en este restaurante, que en cualquier otro lugar.

Y me observa dubitativo, con sus cejas rubias ligeramente fruncidas por la presión, pero tal como dije, no podría enfadarme tan fácilmente con Shaka y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera me había planteado si mi orgullo había sido herido. No, realmente no importa, aunque el que se preocupe por mí será siempre agradable.

Acaricio sólo un momento sus pómulos rosados. Estamos coqueteando peligrosamente. ¿Debería...? Ah, no se me ocurre qué debería hacer, si continúo así terminaré empalagándolo y si corto secamente sentirá que hay un enfado de por medio. !Qué dilema!.  
Opto por dejar mi mano junto a la suya, mientras voy picando algún trocito de filete de mi plato y le dejo la decisión:  
—¿Sabes? Oí que mañana por la tarde habrá inauguración de una muestra de pinturas al óleo a unas calles de aquí; ¿te gustaría ir...?


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Me siento aliviado cuando me confirma no sólo con sus gestos, sino también con sus palabras que no se había molestado conmigo. Habría sido una verdadera catástrofe el que la velada quedara arruinada por un malentendido.

Afortunadamente la oportunidad por la que tan fervientemente he estado rogando durante esta noche se acaba de presentar, Saga quiere verme de nuevo y esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo sino de un motivo muchísimo más personal y por cierto, mucho más agradable y placentero.

Estoy a punto de ir pegando saltos de un lado a otro de la habitación pues la alegría que siento por tal noticia no tiene límite. Su invitación para ver la exhibición artística suena de lo más interesante pues me encanta la pintura y ese fue uno de los aspectos que más disfruté al hacer un curso de Humanidades que era parte de la carrera universitaria que estuve estudiando a distancia. Durante la semana que duró la escuela de verano nos llevaron a ver numerosas exposiciones y tuve la oportunidad de participar en toda clase talleres, en fin, aquella fue una experiencia inolvidable.—No sabía que te gustara el arte, Saga —le pregunto mientras lo miro atentamente—, y sí, me encantaría verla. Por cierto, ¿quienes exhiben?

Tomo de nuevo mi tenedor con la mano libre y llevo un trocito de pescado a mis labios, que aunque se ha enfriado un poco sigue estando riquísimo y cuya guarnición es excelente.  
—No es mala idea, ¿a qué hora quieres que nos encontremos?— le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras trato de mantener mis emociones bajo control.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

¿Quienes exhiben? ¡Oh, diablos!, ¡yo qué voy a saber!, únicamente decidí no borrar el e-mail por pura pereza. Me quedé estático un momento que, no sé, pudo haber sido bastante más largo de lo que creo que en realidad fue. Luego, sonrío amablemente con un movimiento de cabeza que no me delatara.  
—No estoy seguro, Shaka —confieso con algo de remordimiento y una sonrisita apenada—, sin embargo, puedo decirte que se trata de arte moderno.

Me gusta el arte, se supone que aprecio el arte, sin embargo sólo me siento cómodo cuando veo pinturas "fotográficas". Nada de Picasso, ni cubismo, ni bebés gigantes o ancianas en miniatura. No está allí la belleza, sé que no.

Claro que lo callo, a menos que quiera verme como el tipo sin excusas para ver a su cita por segunda ocasión en otro lugar además de la oficina. Es una suerte que me salve con una siguiente pregunta sobre la hora para encontrarnos y esa sonrisa suya, amable y grande, incluso dulce. Una sonrisa encantadora como todo en él y a la que correspondo con una de las mías (que serán lindas pero nunca como las de mi guapo acompañante)  
—La exposición empieza a las cuatro de la tarde —respondo haciendo memoria de lo poco que leí de la invitación—,¿qué te parece si paso por ti a las dos? Podríamos ir a comer juntos.

Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo que hago: ¡quiero ligarlo por más tiempo que un solo día! No es que yo sea de los que tienen aventuras de una noche pero tampoco soy de los que se toman mucho tiempo para flirtear con alguien. Desde mi punto de vista las cosas se dan rápido o no se dan, tan simple como eso.  
¡Qué curioso que ahora prefiera esperar a que Shaka me dé su permiso para dar el siguiente paso!

Él sigue comiendo y yo hago lo mismo, aunque gran parte de mi apetito se ha esfumado, ya sea por la charla o porque prefiero verlo a él que a mi plato. Pico algunos trozos más de carne tratando de aparentar interés en mi comida pues sé que Shaka no querrá comer solo. Sé muy bien que tiene esa clase de carácter, aunque no sea precisamente inteligente de mi parte el fijarme en su conducta por la forma en la que come su pescado.  
—Seguramente mañana habrá buen tiempo— miento y miro por la ventana como la lluvia mengua. Recuerdo que el meteorólogo de las noticias de la mañana anunció que todo el fin de semana sería de lluvias y frío. Frente frío número no sé qué pero tal vez corramos con suerte.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

¿Arte moderno?... ¡ya veremos!. Espero que no haya artistas del "nivel" de un famoso "artista" británico (aunque creo que este tío no es pintor) con sus animales abiertos en canal o el vídeo de su madre moribunda (¿fue él?, ¿o fue otro?. No me acuerdo exactamente) o la calavera cubierta de diamantes; francamente a nada de esto puedo considerar arte, a menos claro, que se considere un arte el lograr que la gente que tiene más dinero que sentido común gaste el dinero a espuertas.

Si no nos gusta lo que haya tampoco es problema, quizás podríamos incluso echarnos unas risas a costa de quienquiera que sea el "pintamonas".  
¡Cada loco con su tema!. De todas formas, será mejor que no me adelante demasiado a los acontecimientos porque tampoco me preocupa demasiado quien exhiba; la verdad es que más que aceptar la invitación por el hecho de ir al museo y ver las piezas expuestas, lo hice por pasar más tiempo con Saga.

Nunca antes habían logrado mis citas (tampoco han sido muchas...) despertar mi interés y me gustaría conocer mejor a este guapísimo hombre sentado frente a mí.  
—No conozco muy bien la zona donde está el museo pues llevo muchísimo tiempo de no pasarme por allí pero si no me equivoco hay un pequeño restaurante cerca donde sirven buena comida regional. También creo que en el mismo museo hay una cafetería-restaurante o no sé... aunque si prefieres podríamos ir a otro sitio. Yo no tengo manías.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en mi plato y veo de reojo como él apenas toma algo del suyo. No es que tenga un hambre atroz, de hecho, mi apetito nunca ha sido enorme, lo que pasa es que al menos es una distracción para no dejar que mis pensamientos queden delatados en mi rostro.  
El que ahora o mañana haga buen o mal tiempo me parece completamente irrelevante pues lo único que me interesa es pasar una velada entretenida en buena compañía. Me estoy también devanando los sesos para iniciar un tópico de conversación o sino Saga va a pensar que estoy completamente idiotizado. Normalmente me importa un rábano lo que la gente piense de mí, yo voy a lo mío y punto, pero esta noche es diferente.  
—Antes dijiste que no te gustaba el arte moderno, ¿qué artistas te gustan?


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

—Goya —me apresuro a responder—. Mi pintor favorito es Francisco de Goya.

Mencionaría a Rembrandt también pero no sería tan honesto: Rembrandt me gusta a base de clases de arte y el nulo juicio juvenil en que yo quería hacerle caso a mi maestro de Artes Plásticas y al de Filosofía, quienes se pasaban el tiempo mencionando a Rembrandt y a Picasso como dioses. Rembrandt me parece del tipo amable, de las cosas lindas y con cierta luz, mientras Goya era sombra y día, una dualidad definitivamente más interesante para mí.

Mis mandíbulas se tensan al darme cuenta que mi gusto por el pintor mencionado no es sólo porque sí. Mis pupilas hacen cuanto pueden por sostenerse en las de Shaka cuando apuro una sonrisa y un sorbo de agua mineral. Me siento tan estúpido por discutir con mis propios pensamientos que la siguiente sonrisa sí es honesta. Encojo los hombros, doy un suspiro (siento que todo esto lo hago a propósito) y finalmente asiento con lentitud.  
—Improvisaremos con el restaurante, entonces, ¿está bien? En todo caso, me gustan las opciones tuyas, es más sencillo buscar un restaurante cerca. Si la exposición nos aburre siempre podremos ir al cine o al teatro.

Me gusta el teatro aunque el cine es, por supuesto, menos cansado.

Él vuelve a comer con calma, ¿se imaginará que estoy intentando agradarle? Me inclino hacia delante con mi profesional sonrisa y una mueca que, decía mi madre, me he quedado desde que era un niño y le pedía que me comprara chocolates y los escondiera de Kanon. Una mueca que, dicen, me hace ver infantil.  
—¡O quizá entonces aceptes tomar agua en mi casa!, ¿qué te parece?


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

¿Goya? Interesante elección porque también me gusta mucho este pintor y, de los suyos, mi cuadro favorito es "Los fusilamientos del 3 de mayo" por su gran valor histórico, aunque el tema central es triste e incluso hay quien diría que deprimente ya que trata sobre los horrores de la guerra. Su composición es magnífica, al igual que el uso de las diferentes técnicas pictóricas de este gran maestro. En un tema algo más alegre, también me encantan tanto la "Maja vestida" como la "Maja desnuda".  
—No sabría decirte cual es mi favorito puesto que me gustan por diversos motivos varios pintores. Creo que me quedaría con Velázquez pues mi cuadro favorito de todos los tiempos es "Las Meninas" y fue un artista muy prolífico, otro que me gusta mucho es Boticcelli.

No sé si me escucha o no puesto que parece andar algo absorto en sus propios pensamientos y su siguiente tema fue el sacar a relucir nuestra cita de mañana y la elección del restaurante.  
Le veo sonreírme de nuevo, desarmándome por completo. Es imposible negar que Saga está venciendo cualquier barrera que antes habría puesto con cualquier otra persona y con cada instante que pasa, este hombre me gusta más y más. Río durante un buen rato pero no por burlarme sino a causa del buen humor  
—Tus alternativas me parecen bien, llevo algunas semanas de no poder ir al cine y un siglo sin ir al teatro. Así que si nos aburrimos como ostritas cualquiera de las dos primeras sugerencias es estupenda, aunque la tercera...

Dejo que haya una pausa un tanto dramática, a veces me gusta ponerme en plan teatral pues no siempre soy el chico superserio que todo Dios y mortal parece imaginarse que soy, mientras pretendo pensar acerca de una visita a su casa.

Mi tenedor y la paleta de pescado quedan abandonados por un momento sobre el plato y una mano va hacia la suya de nuevo mientras le respondo con una media sonrisa y clavo mis ojos en los suyos.  
—Si sigues insistiendo, veo que no me quedara otra opción que aceptar...

Por muy serena que sea mi apariencia sé que los nervios se me están comiendo por dentro, así que valga la redundancia, retorno a mi plato para seguir tomando aquella deliciosa cena porque si sigo mirándolo de esa forma acabaré gastándolo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Me gusta que hable por su cuenta, claro que me recrimino no haber parecido educado preguntándole por su propio pintor preferido pero justamente ¿no es un tipo de pregunta que omiten las personas ya cercanas? Si bien Shaka y yo apenas hemos empezado la primera cita, no puedo negar que me siento más relajado que en cualquier otra y no es que con mis citas anteriores estuviera yo muy preocupado sobre mi comportamiento o los temas de los que hablaríamos, las otras citas simplemente no me interesaban. Esta, en cambio, me gusta; él habla porque quiere hablar. Lo escucho sin apartar la vista y sin que la concentración se pierda ni siquiera por la cera de las velas colocadas en medio de la mesa, goteando y casi por terminarse.

A decir verdad, me siento levemente empequeñecido. Me pregunto si Shaka no esperará demasiado de mí. ¡Qué tontería!, eso no se descubre en la primera cita, seguramente tampoco en la segunda o la tercera, que son las de cortejo antes de pasar a formalidades y si es así, ¿qué podría hacer yo?, ¿actuar como un estúpido para que nunca se imagine que puedo ser un poquito inteligente o decirle sin más que por favor piense en mí como un mediocre porque eso me considero?

No queremos preguntarnos sobre nuestra existencia ahora, ¿verdad? "No, no queremos, ¡qué tontería, Saga!" Si supiera lo que soy sería magnífico, sin embargo, por ahora sólo sé que soy un hombre de veintisiete años, con un puesto más o menos bueno dentro de una empresa más o menos buena y que en este preciso instante estoy en una cita con otro chico que me encanta. Sólo eso, no necesito nada más.  
—Botticelli es magnífico lo que más admiro de él es la forma en la que pinta a las mujeres. Hay algo que deja él en ellas que me resulta terriblemente fascinante. En cambio, Velázquez me parece tan triste. ¿No es cierto que hay más oscuridad en sus pinturas?

Obviamente, creo que cualquier ser humano recordaría en primer lugar "El Nacimiento de Venus" cuando se le mencionara a Botticelli; yo había, de hecho, comprado cuando era más joven una postal con ese cuadro y siempre que miraba a los ojos de Venus, estos ejercían sobre mí una influencia tremenda. Durante algún tiempo busqué en las mujeres ese tipo de belleza pero jamás lo encontré, porque me temo que el ideal es un ideal para siempre y los seres humanos podremos maquinarlos en nuestra cabeza pero no hacerlos realidad. Así que desde que lo descubrí únicamente intento conocer a la gente y no hacer suposiciones propias sobre ella porque todo puede arruinarse.

Mis pupilas se pierden un instante hasta que oigo su risa suave, decididamente encantadora, que me obliga a acompañarla con una sonrisa amplia y apretar esa mano delicada que se ha quedado sobre la mía. ¡Dios, cómo me gusta! Lo peor es el palpitar agitado en mi pecho y ese estúpido deseo que aparece de improviso: puedo verme robando sus besos y hurgando bajo sus ropas en cualquier habitación oscura que pueda servirnos de aposentos.

Trago saliva. Me mira de la misma forma que yo le miré a él cuando mis pensamientos erótico-pervertidos me asaltaron aunque tal vez no con la misma intensidad y tras una pausa por demás demoledora parece darme el sí que tanto buscaba. ¿Qué hago?, estoy algo petrificado y no tengo la más remota idea sobre cómo actuar. ¿Qué tal si tiro la mesa y lo beso al estilo de las películas ochenteras de James Bond?, ¿qué tal si le pido huir ahora mismo a mi casa o a la suya?, ¿qué tal si le digo que demostremos nuestros dulces sentimientos con nuestros cuerpos?

"¡Controlate, Saga!". Si quiero que esto funcione no me debo apresurar. "¡Respiras con dificultad!" ¡Ah!, pero si mi sueño se ha hecho realidad lo menos que puedo hacer es excitarme por la emoción. Carraspeo e intento quitarme el sonrojo ahora que no me está viendo. "¿Qué tiene que ver con que seas un caballero, Saga, pedazo de imbécil?"  
—¿Sabes, Shaka? Hay algo que quería decirte, es esto: eres el ser humano más irresistible y encantador con el que he podido hablar. Si tuviera que pensar en alguien a quien considerar completamente bueno, ése serías tú.

No le aclararé que es porque tiene la cara de un chiquillo, ni porque en el tiempo que lo he conocido he descubierto que es inocente a todo, tampoco le explicaré que se debe a que es la única persona rubia que me gusta (el amarillo no es un buen color para todos) o que me atrajo más cuando la secretaria del jefe me contó que había oído hablar a Shaka sobre Buda y "otras de esas cosas de las nuevas religiones".

Me está escudriñando, creo, y yo con la cabeza ligeramente gacha le sonrío y encojo los hombros, me parece que recobrando el gesto infantil que hacía reír a mamá.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

—¿De verdad eso crees de Velázquez? —le pregunto algo extrañado— es cierto que desde el punto de vista técnico utilizaba mucho el contraste entre el claro y el oscuro. En sus cuadros el o la protagonista principal siempre aparece en colores más claros para que el vidente fije su atención en ellos. Yo lo encuentro muy interesante.

Al igual que trato de explicarle que también me parece fascinante la técnica de usar a los personajes que aparecen en muchas de sus pinturas como si ellos fueran la audiencia que están observando a las personas que miran el cuadro.  
—Si te fijas en "Las Meninas" la imagen pintada no es real, sino la reflejada en un espejo de todas los personas que aparecen en el cuadro. En un rincón puedes ver al artista pintando y en un pequeño espejo, la imagen de los reyes reflejada en él; en la "Venus del Espejo", ella aparece de espaldas y en el espejo que Cupido sostiene no se puede ver bien su rostro, pero da la apariencia de que a través de él Venus observa a su audiencia...

Pauso en mi pequeño discurso por un momento y espero no estar aburriéndolo, porque cuando me embalo no hay quien me pare.  
—Si te refieres a la temática de sus cuadros supongo que, como todo pintor, reflejaba las condiciones sociales de la época en sus obras. En cuanto a Boticcelli estoy de acuerdo contigo, su Venus es bellísima y es imposible que una imagen así no te resulte impactante. Su atención al detalle... —me paro puesto que veo que es hora de dejar de parlotear como un loro y le sonrío a modo de disculpa— perdona, Saga... pero cuando me pongo a hablar de algo que me interesa no hay Dios ni mortal quien me detenga.

Mientras lo observo atentamente me hace un bellísimo cumplido, algo que sinceramente no esperaba. Nunca he sido alguien muy dado a demostrar profundas emociones pero esta pequeña declaración me llegó muy dentro. Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así y sé que no es algo dicho por cursilería o por hacerse el galán de telenovela. En sus ojos puedo ver que sus palabras son honestas y eso para mí vale mucho. Me veo en una extraña situación puesto que no sé qué decirle de vuelta sin que suene a cliché refrito y barato.

Noto que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y un pequeño temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo. Por unos momentos lo miro y bajo la vista alternativamente, estoy nervioso, sin saber qué decir.  
—Gracias, nadie nunca me había dicho algo así pero lo de completamente bueno es un poquito exagerado— trato de hacer una pequeña broma—; sólo lo muestro a los de la oficina a veces, pero yo también tengo mi lado malvado aunque no lo deje ver a menudo y en cuanto a irresistible y encantador... yo tampoco me quejo de mi carismático acompañante.

Llevo mi mano hacia su rostro mientras le hablo.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

—Es porque soy un melodramático —río cuando me mira así, con el ceño fruncido, porque no tiene el mismo punto de vista que yo respecto al pintor—; supongo que incluso Andy Warhol generaría en mí algún tipo de tristeza, así que no te lo tomes muy a pecho. Tampoco soy muy docto en el arte.

Encojo los hombros, al menos lo he soltado finalmente. Además, conforme lo escucho es obvio que él definitivamente sabe más que yo en esos aspectos y en muchos más, eso lo noto por su casi impaciencia cuando me habla de las cosas que le interesan, que de hecho sólo ha sido hoy y una o dos tardes cuando salíamos del trabajo, lo que durara el trayecto del ascensor a la planta baja y a la salida del edificio donde laboramos.

De todas formas, ahora que guarda silencio con cierta vergüenza yo meneo la cabeza dando a entender que no me molesta en absoluto que hable todo lo que quiera pero el rubor se ocurece más en su faz debido a las palabras más sinceras que halagüeñas que le dirigí hace un instante. ¿Dice que tiene un lado malvado?, eso sí que me sorprende, de hecho... ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡eso es mentira!, el ser malo con sus colegas de la oficina no es una injusticia sino justo todo lo contrario porque esos inútiles necesitan un escarmiento.

Echo a reír con ganas porque me he quitado un peso de encima con lo que comenté y me siento de un humor tan bueno que seguramente dejaré una buena propina al camarero que todo el tiempo nos pregunta si necesitamos algo más.

Me siento como si estuviera en el séptimo cielo cuando casi de la nada toca mi rostro con esa mano suya y me devuelve unas palabras que son como miel. ¡Ah, cómo me gusta! Una de las velas termina por apagarse y al mirar el exterior por el ventanal compruebo que la noche es más oscura que de costumbre. Al final compruebo que el tiempo se ha pasado como agua y me doy cuenta que todavía sostengo la mano con que la que Shaka ha rozado mi mejilla para que no la aparte.

—Creo que harás que mi ego se infle todavía más —susurro para él nada más con una sonrisa y quedándome con su mano cerca—, tanto como tener carisma, no creo... ¡Ojalá no te aburra!, me apenaría muchísimo.

Tiene algo de verdad aunque pretendo que sea una broma; no es que no vaya a hacer nada para no aburrirlo porque quiero gustarle también. A fin de cuentas es un poco como andar en plan de conquista.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Cuando le solté el discursito acerca de Velázquez creí que le habría estado aburriendo a muerte tal como me había ocurrido con citas anteriores que no estaban interesadas en tratar ese tema de conversación y tal vez sólo tenían una idea en mente para el final de la noche: la de aquí te pillo y aquí te mato.

No es que me moleste el que alguien piense así o me vea de esa forma, pero también creo que es importante que durante una cita, uno trate de conocer a la otra persona un poco mejor y que haya algún tema de conversación ya sea banal o de suma importancia antes de llegar a una etapa más íntima.

En fin, esa ha sido mi experiencia, excepto cuando me he reunido con los amigos del colegio o con gente de la universidad que estaban interesados en lo mismo y con quienes podía relajarme sin tener que preocuparme de lo que fuera a ocurrir una vez que terminara el encuentro. A veces, quizás sea por eso el que la mayoría de mis citas no hayan tenido muy buenos resultados, también tengo el efecto de estar echando una regañina cuando la opinión de otra persona difiere de la mía, lo cual no es en realidad mi intención pues cuando hablaba con Saga tan sólo trataba de explicar en detalle por qué me gusta tanto este pintor.

La luz de una de las velas se está extinguiendo y él mira por la ventana por un momento pues ya es noche cerrada. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que nos encontramos en el bar del que me "rescató" de ser asfixiado. Tampoco importa, nadie me espera en casa y no tego prisa alguna en regresar a un sitio vacío.  
—Dije carisma y lo mantengo —le digo con total solemnidad y dejo escapar una risa— Saga, si en verdad me estuvieras resultando aburrido, créeme que ya me habría ido por debajo de la mesa o estaría dormidito y roncando.

La comida, de la que apenas quedan unos bocados, se ha enfriado y coloco con mi mano libre los cubiertos sobre el plato para señalizar al personal del restaurante que ya he terminado. No me gusta dejar restos pero tengo el estómago lleno, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro pues por un corto instante me parece estar oyendo a mis abuelitos diciéndome que "en Africa muchos niños mueren de hambre y tú tienes suerte de tener un plato de comida..." cuando decía que no quería nada más o no me gustaba lo que la abuela había preparado.  
En todo caso, ¿quién puede pensar en comer teniendo a un hombre tan atractivo como Saga justo enfrente y que está pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos al igual que yo de los suyos?

No sólo es atractivo físicamente, ¿qué digo atractivo?: ies guapísimo! también hay algo en su caracter que me intriga, no sabría decir exactamente el qué pero tengo bien claro que me gustaría conocerlo mejor; desde luego, la visita al museo de mañana no me la pierdo y no puedo dejar de repetirme el mismo pensamiento: ¡cuánto me alegro de haber aceptado!

Normalmente el fin de semana y los días de vacaciones ni tan siquiera dirijo un pensamiento a los compañeros de trabajo, voy a lo mío. Tan sólo me preocupo de hacer mis compras, ir al cine... en fin, cualquier banalidad que surja. Aunque a partir de ahora no sé si podré hacerlo, al menos sé que Saga no se me va a ir de la memoria cuando no esté con él, claro que tampoco quiero que ocurra tal cosa.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Otra vez la lluvia, pero es únicamente una llovizna aumentada por las gotas anteriores todavía pegadas al vidrio de la ventana y por las luces de los focos que apuntan directamente a nosotros, a nuestra mesa. Me siento como en algún tipo de escenario a punto de llegar al clímax de la obra con el otro estelar justo frente a mí. Mejor dicho con el estelar porque cuando lo miro me siento como uno de esos personajes secundarios que salen en cámara más de la cuenta.  
Es porque me pierdo en sus ojos que parpadeo tanto, que me echo hacia atrás de tanto en tanto para no contemplar por demasiado tiempo sus irises azules, de un azul cristalino, casi gris, como ágata echada en agua. Además, me siento locamente enamorado y me pone francamente triste saber que tengo que respetar algunas normas más morales que éticas antes de decirle a Shaka de una vez por todas que me gusta y que lo quiero como amante. Seré todo un hombre, me quitaré el miedo y lo echaré en el cesto de la basura, ¡diré lo que siento!; sin embargo, eso no es suficiente: él no tiene por qué pensar que las relaciones deben empezarse con rapidez, ni siquiera parece una de esas personas poco cautelosas que "se dejan llevar"; al contrario, de algún modo siento que presta atención a lo que hago sólo para saber si, soy de su tipo.

—¡Qué malo, Shaka! —río por lo bajo con los hombros encogidos— ¿eso haces con quienes te aburren? No me molestaría verte dormir pero procuraré no hacerte roncar en un lugar público, ¿de acuerdo?

Deja los cubiertos, pero el levantarse todavía con el último bocado en la boca no es precisamente correcto y no parece tener mucha prisa, así que me relajo en el respaldo de mi silla con la copa de agua en la mano derecha a la que doy sorbos lentamente.  
—¿No te apetece nada más?, ¿quizá un postre? Hace unos tres meses me mandaron al norte para rogar a los inversionistas que firmaran un nuevo contrato con nosotros, comí algo que llamaban "Delicias del lecho". Era impresionante, tenía varios tipos de mieles, nata y unas frutas que no podía distinguir. Algún día lo prepararé para ti aunque no me quedaría tan bien. ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

Quiero alargar la charla, o ¿tiene algo de malo? No es que yo sea un mal conversador, no por nada me enviaron a conseguir esa bendita firma. Claro que no soy un orador como ese estúpido de Oscar, que convencio al jefe y se quedó con el aumento de sueldo que más me merecía yo, pero a estas alturas ya no hay razón para quejarme: despidieron a Oscar, me transfirieron de oficina y puedo agradecer que por trabajar en equipo ya tengo el número telefónico del guapo rubio sentado frente a mí**.**

En la oficina no había podido darme cuenta de lo agradable que es pasar el tiempo con él. ¿Me echarían, si lo supieran? Se supone que no debe haber relaciones entre empleados, pero todavía no la hay y si la hubiera, pienso que somos lo suficientemente discretos como para mantenerla en privado. Después de todo, nuestros compañeros de trabajo ni siquiera han de saber cuándo es nuestro cumpleaños, ¿no?


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

¿Malo?... Supongo que sí lo soy, pero ya le advertí que tengo mi lado oscuro. Aunque lo de los ronquidos no lo dije en serio puesto que yo no ronco, bueno... al menos nunca me he oído roncar. No sé por qué pero este tonto pensamiento me hace enrojecer y pensar en lo que diría Saga si me oyera roncar; ya sé que es una tontería como un castillo pero hay veces en las que no atino a pensar nada coherente y esta es una de ellas, así que como no se me ocurre nada que decir que no suene a total estupidez me limito a soltar una pequeña risa a mi príncipe azul.  
—Eso espero...

Por suerte lo que podría haber sido un estúpido tópico de conversación quedó abortado al tomar Saga de nuevo la palabra.  
Debo reconocer que el nombre del postrecito del que habla resulta verdaderamente interesante y quizás algo provocador. Sea como fuere es un nombre bastante adecuado a algo fabricado con miel, el único problema es que es un producto que detesto. No me gustan mucho las cosas dulces y encuentro la miel empalagosa en extremo, por lo menos la que venden en los supermercados; la única que puedo comer sin que me entren las arcadas es la pura de colmena y aún así, en cantidades ínfimas. Aún recuerdo un bote de miel griega que me regalaron ya hace tiempo y que tuve que echar a la basura porque llevaba como ingrediente adicional una cantidad de resina de pino, que le daba un sabor muy peculiar bastante desagradable. No había dios ni mortal que hubiera podido tragarse aquella porquería a menos que tuviera el olfato y el gusto embotados.  
—Muy amable, Saga y el postre suena tentador en extremo —le digo con una mirada de niño pillo— pero la miel no me gusta, a no ser que sea pura... de hecho, no soy muy amante de los dulces, aunque si son de fabricación casera quizás haga una excepción. En cambio, la fruta sí me gusta mucho, también los helados artesanos y adoro el chocolate... un afrodisíaco excelente.

Las últimas palabras me salieron sin pensar, pero ¿qué demonios? quiero que aunque sea con palabras indirectas que sepa que él me gusta y mucho, a pesar de que dé una impresión de calma total.

—O al menos eso dicen... Pero contestando a tu pregunta, de verdad no tengo sitio para un postre y menos aún si las porciones son tan generosas como las del plato principal. Claro que si estás dispuesto a echarme una mano, a lo mejor cambio de idea...


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Se ha sonrojado, pero ahora el que está peor soy yo. He sonreído porque parece negarse a que me haya tragado eso de dormir y roncar, hasta le veo que encoge levemente los hombros con algo de vergüenza, ¡qué por mí no se preocupe!, creo que sería divertido intentar conciliar el sueño a su lado y desde luego no me importaría en absoluto el tener la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Sin embargo, entre mis risas que hoy considero casi inocentes (creo que debo estar imitando las de Shaka), él lucubra sobre lo que le digo del postre del exótico nombrecito. Quizá mis palabras le hayan sonado un tanto extrañas o tal vez fui muy lejos, supongo que podría haberselo tomado como una insinuación muy pesada de mi parte y no es lo que se lo haya dicho con esa intención; de hecho, estoy siendo tan dulcemente franco que me preocupa que piense que soy un crío.

Gracias a Dios que me responde pronto pero me informa de que no le gusta la miel, es más, tampoco le gustan mucho los dulces y echo la cabeza hacia atrás con algo de incredulidad pero no todo esta perdido porque dice que le gustan las frutas y el chocolate. Recobro la sonrisa y empiezo a hacer ademanes con las manos y el conato de una oración:  
—A mí también me gusta mucho el chocolate, incluso...

"¿Cómo que es un afrodisíaco, Shaka?" Me quedo algo sorprendido nada más oírle hacer ese comentario, Shaka agrega un "al menos eso dicen" que, por cierto, no me convence para nada y que me hace reír más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Ya veo que el ángel rubio también tiene su lado "pervy", como diría mi hermano. Es una verdadera sorpresa, quizá incluso una revelación, pero no por ello me resulta desagradable el estar en su compañía. Lo que si es lamentable es el no haber podido controlar mi rubor y que él tampoco pudiera, así que allí estamos los dos, intentado seguir con la plática con total normalidad mientras nuestras mejillas no pueden ocultar cierto pudor.

"¡Al infierno, Saga!, que ya sabes que él también lo quiere"

No es nada fácil mantener la compostura y para disimular llamo al mesero pues acepto compartir el postre y aunque todavía sigo pensando en el chocolate derretido y en Shaka semidesnudo, le pregunto con supuesta naturalidad:  
—¿Mousse de chocolate?


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

A una seña de Saga el camarero retira los platos, cubiertos y demás enseres sucios puesto que ambos ya habíamos terminado el plato principal y nos trae una carta para que pudiéramos elegir. La elección sería un tanto restringida debido a la información que solté a mi acompañante pero tal vez ese sería un punto positivo ya que en muchos sitios los postres son tan tentadores que uno no sabe qué probar.

Por suerte a él también le gusta el chocolate y no tuvo problema en sugerir el postre que compartiríamos: mousse de chocolate.  
No es que en realidad tuviera ganas de comer nada más, pero al menos la mousse es un postre ligero y la oferta del chocolate me puede. Se dice por ahí que el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre es el estómago pero me pasa igual que a muchas señoras: adoro el chocolate, aunque tampoco llegaría a los extremos de los que según una encuesta que leí en una de esas revistas que dejan en la consulta del dentista o la sala de espera del medico en la que se decía que de tres mil mujeres a las que se les preguntó si preferían sexo o chocolate el 97% respondió que preferían chocolate. Si eso es cierto, mucho me temo que los hombres no quedan en muy buen lugar con las damas.  
Creo que de aquí surgió mi anterior comentario acerca de los poderes del manjar de los dioses aztecas.  
**—**El chocolate me pierde **—**respondo con cara de niño goloso**—**...¡está bien!, mousse de chocolate.

El chico nos trae unas velas nuevas a la mesa y un ratito más tarde regresa con lo que parece una enorme copa de cristal tallado llena de delicioso chocolate con las dos cucharillas.  
**—**Menos mal que esto es cosa de dos **—**me río al ver el tamaño del postre.

Cerca de nosotros hay varias personas que vuelven a mirarnos de forma curiosa al vernos compartir aquella delicia, entre ellos una pareja de viejecitos que debían estar celebrando su aniversario de bodas o alguna ocasión especial y que no nos quitan la vista de encima.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

"Mesero holgazán, ¿por qué va caminando tan lentamente y nos observa tan detenidamente?"

Frunzo el ceño y él aparta su mirada, da media vuelta para ir por el postre que pedimos luego de dejar las largas velas en nuestra mesa. No es el único que nos presta atención, al ver la dirección de las pupilas de Shaka vuelvo la cabeza y encuentro a un par de ancianos vestidos de gala escudriñándonos con interés. Yo vuelvo a fruncir el ceño pero ahora no funciona; después de todo, ¿qué le puede hacer mi mirada supuestamente dura a unos viejos que deben haber vivido de todo? Suspiro y me acomodo nuevamente en mi asiento.

—Al menos ya tendrán de qué hablar cuando vayan en el auto —le sonrío a Shaka, entrelazando mis diez dedos sobre el mantel blanco ya despejado.

Estoy más tranquilo ahora. ¡He pasado por tantas emociones esta noche! No, desde el inicio de mi día o más bien desde el final del anterior. Ya en mi insomnio estaba decidiendo con más seriedad si mi idea de invitar a Shaka a salir podría funcionar. No fue hasta que me levanté, luego de dormitar unas cuatro o cinco horas mientras me acomodaba el nudo de la corbata y me miraba en el espejo, que me convencí que no tenía nada que perder. Mientras conducía volví a negar tan torpe pensamiento porque a mi parecer antes el rubio se reiría de mí que aceptar tomar una copa conmigo. En el almuerzo me mordí el labio con indecisión y sólo cuando lo vi por primera vez ese día, vestido con su traje azul y camisa blanca, me aseguré que sí tenía mucho que perder pero que si ganaba mi premio sería mayor que la posible pérdida.

Y aquí estábamos, luego de mi saludo esa tarde con mi habitual seriedad, ahora me parece una locura el haber estado nervioso cuando varias veces he hablado con Shaka. Era diferente el sentarme en su escritorio cuando él levantaba la mirada desde su silla; distinto hablarle con naturalidad; distinto comentarle que hacía tiempo que no tomaba una copa en el bar cerca de la oficina y preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarme.

Tomo la cucharilla para probar la mousse y el comentario me hace sonreír. ¡En verdad es enorme!  
—No te preocupes, creo que podremos con esto —le hago un guiño y tomo con el cubierto un poco del postre para probarlo—. Sí, podremos, está delicioso.

Espero a que haga lo mismo (o luciré muy mal) y me dé su opinión. No me resisto a rozar su mano otra vez y buscar otro tema cualquiera para oírlo hablar:  
—Me temo que te tendré conmigo hasta el amanecer, Shaka; espero que no te parezca muy osado de mi parte.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

—Sí, supongo que esos viejecitos tendrán de qué hablar cuando salgan de aquí—comenté mientras me decidía a meter la cucharilla en la copa—. Anda Saga, no los mires así. Supongo que estarán un poco extrañados de ver a dos hombres en una cita, a fin de cuentas eso no estaba bien visto hasta recientemente o quizás les recordemos a su tiempo de juventud cuando empezaron a cortejar.

El enorme postre en un principio me había dejado algo patitieso puesto que no tenía ni idea cómo podríamos demoler tal cantidad de dulce pero habría que intentarlo o "morir en el intento", después de todo, han sido pocas las veces en las que he salido a restaurantes o a cualquier lugar de diversión.

El fue el primero en probarlo, dio un veredicto positivo al sabor del postre y eso ya me bastó. Llevé la cucharilla plateada hasta el chocolate, del que tomé una porción y dejé que el dulce manjar inundara mi paladar. Era chocolate de buena calidad, supuse que se trataba del que lleva como mínimo un 70% de cacao; su gusto ligeramente amargo era perfecto y un buen contrapunto al azúcar añadido porque si hay algo que siempre he detestado son los postres empalagosos que dan la impresión de ser diabetes servida en un plato, mientras que ese era perfecto y ligero. Me parecio notar también que le añadieron unas gotas de brandy para resaltar el sabor y porque un poquito de alcohol ayuda a que la nata sea batida con mayor facilidad.

—Tienes razón, está riquísimo...  
—Me temo que te tendré conmigo hasta el amanecer, Shaka; espero que no te parezca muy osado de mi parte— le oí decir antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase sobre el postre. Lo miré fijamente algo sorprendido de que se atreviera a decir así y ya me estaba empezando a imaginar a lo que se refería exactamente, así que no pude resistir el gastarle una pequeña bromita a pesar de que podría estar completamente equivocado.  
—Por mí no hay problema al respecto ya que mañana no tenemos que ir a trabajar... —dije con cara de jugador de póker— pero ¿no crees que los trabajadores del restaurante se querrían ir a dormir y nos habrían echado de aquí?

A continuación mi cucharilla se lanzó de nuevo a un asalto de la copa de chocolate y mi cara parecía la de un pequeño que nunca había roto un plato en su vida, pero por dentro me roía la curiosidad por saber qué diría a continuación, si se habría dado cuenta de que en realidad no soy tan ingenuo como mi apariencia física sugiere.


End file.
